Together again
by DanielleJW
Summary: Not very good with summaries so I'm not going to write one. I do not own any of the Reba Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys a new story for you hope you like and it is as good as the first. Enjoy :D

* * *

Reba couldn't get used to being alone in that big old house of hers, it wasn't the same she was so used to having everyone there that it just didn't feel right, Cheyenne and Van had moved out and got their own place as they needed there own space and there was more room now that they had Elizabeth 10, JJ 5 and Samantha 2. Kyra had her music career so moved to LA with her fiancé and 5 month old Emma and Jake was in his second year of college studying to become a doctor. Reba was so proud of all of her children and how well they turned out and she was proud of herself for raising them to be the people they are. She wasn't exactly lonely though, she still had Brock and her best friend Barbara Jean they lived seconds away, her and Brock get along much better now than ever before yeah ok and she would meet with Barbara Jean at least once a week for coffee she loved Barbara Jean, she also loved Henry had grown up to be a very polite young man.

It was Saturday and that meant it was Reba's house work day, she had just finished cleaning the oven

''Hey Reba'' Brock said as he walked in from the back door

''Hey Brock'' Reba replied ''What's up?''

''Oh nothing, I was just bored Barbara Jean has taken Henry out for the day and I didn't have anything to do'' he sat down at the table

''So you thought you would just come over here uninvited and annoy me'' she quipped walking around the counter

''Well of course Reba, what else is there to do?'' he shrugged his shoulders

''Oh gee I don't know go play golf, watch T.V go and play on the highway anything to keep you away from me''

Brock sat there and thought for a minute ''Na that's not fun, I'd rather stay here'' he smiled

Reba rolled her eyes ''Great'' she screwed her face up ''Coffee?'' she pointed to the coffee jug

''Sure'' Brock replied with a smile

''So, what's new with you?'' Reba asked as she poured coffee into a cup

''Oh nothing much really, I go to work, I play golf and then I come home to Barbara Jen complaining'' he frowned

Reba giggled ''No that's definitely nothing new then, oh I spoke to Kyra this morning'' she smiled

''Oh how is she doing? How's Emma?''

''Yeah they are both great, she said she might be able to come home for a while within the next few weeks. I hope she does I miss her'' Reba poked out her bottom lip

''You only miss her because of Emma''

Reba hit him on the head ''Mo-ron! I miss both of them, I just miss having the kids here its to quiet''

Brock rubbed his head ''Yeah it is weird to come over here and there is no noise or commotion''

Reba rested her chin on her head ''Yeah I miss that, I miss then running around, I miss Cheyenne and Kyra bicker about who's better than who and I miss Jake whining about his homework'' she smiled as she reflected on it

''Yeah me to''

''You still have Henry''

''Yeah but it's not the same, I've watched him grow up, I never got to really see that with Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake, they turned out to be great kids, Thank you for raising them properly'' he rubbed his finger on her arm

Reba grew a little uncomfortable and quickly moved her arm '' It wasn't just me, you did have some input'' she smiled

''Yeah but you did the majority, you have always been a great mom''

''Thank you'' Reba smiled

Brock drunk the rest of his coffee and got up ''Well I better go, thanks for the coffee and the chat. see ya later'' he said as he closed the door open

''Bye''

Reba sat back in her chair and sighed, even though it had been 11 years since their divorce she missed Brock she missed what they had and she missed having someone to talk to, yeah she talked to him but not about the things about herself. She missed the love, the passion, the intimacy but most of all she missed him, does she still have feelings for him does she still love him, even if she does she can't have him. he has Barbara Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Reba was just about to go up to bed, when there was a knock at the door. ''Who the heck can that be at this time'' Reba thought to herself, so she went and answered it

''Barbara Jean?''

She looked terrible red blotchy eyes and scruffy hair and her pyjamas were to small for her ''Hey Reba'' she said

''Do you know what the time is?'' Reba said with an unimpressed tone

''Yeah''

''So, can this wait or is this important, I would like to go to sleep at some point''

''There's something I need to talk to you about, its been playing on my mind for so long now I cant hold it in anymore!'' Barbara Jean was flapping like a penguin

''Ok ok Barbara Jean calm down, before you break something'' Reba said as she motioned for BJ to come in ''What's the problem?''

Barbara Jean slumped herself in the armchair ''Both you and Brock are so going to kill me when I tell you this'' she put her head in her hands

''Oh BJ what have you done now?!'' Reba sat on the couch opposite

''Henry isn't Brocks'' she said quickly and to the point

Reba's mouth dropped open ''Say what again?''

''I said Henry isn't Brock's''

Reba laughed

''I'm being serious Reba!'' BJ said in her whiney voice

''I know, I'm just trying to stop myself from hurting you, Barbara Jean how could you?!'' Reba was angry

BJ jumped out the chair as fast as she could before Reba could touch her ''I'm sorry!''

Reba didn't know what to do she started to pace ''I cant believe this, so your telling me that my husband left me for you, for what reason?''

BJ looked down at the floor ''Because I was pregnant''

''With a child that's not even his!''

''I'm sorry'' BJ started to cry

Reba walked to the front door and opened it ''Get out Barbara Jean''

''But...''

Reba put her hand up ''I cant do this right now, get out''

''But...''

''OUT!'' Reba grabbed BJ by the arm and pushed her out the door and slammed the door in her face.

She leaned against the door and slid down it with tears in her eyes, she put her head in her hands ''She broke up this family for no reason, I was happy'' she mumbled to herself.

* * *

The next morning Reba was up and ready, she hadn't really slept she was still thinking about what BJ had told her. How could BJ have been so heartless to take Brock away from her and to brake Brock's heart by telling him that Henry isn't his son. She just sat at the table with her coffee thinking.

''Knock knock'' BJ said as she walked in a little nervous

''Go away BJ'' Reba glared at her

''Reba please, let ne explain''

Reba laughed ''What is there to explain, all this time you have been lying. I lost my husband because of you BJ and I forgave you for it and then you come in here to tell me that the child you were pregnant with by my husband, is not even his child, what kind of person does that'' her voice became shaky

''A stupid selfish one'' BJ let the tears roll down her face

''Why BJ?''

BJ sat at the table with Reba ''I don't know''

''I don't get it, if you were with someone else at the time why were you with Brock?''

''Because the man I was with didn't really love me, he said he did but he didn't''

''So what's that got to do with it?''

''I was jealous of you Reba!''

Reba was shocked ''me?''

BJ nodded ''Yeah''

Reba was confused ''Why?''

''Because you had everything, you had a husband that loved and would always talk about you, you have 3 fantastic kids who adore you. I just wanted that''

''You could have that with anyone BJ but you decided to steal my husband!''

''HEY! I'm not the only one to blame you know Brock isn't innocent in this, he could have said no but he didn't!''

''What did you have that I didn't?'' Reba let the tears fall

''Time, I made time for him, I listened to him when he needed someone to talk to''

Reba knew BJ was right, she had driven Brock away because she never really made time for them to be alone or to just talk she was always wrapped up in other things.

Reba wiped away the tears ''So what about Henry?''

''The man I was with before Brock, he wasn't a kind person at all his name was Tony and he was a complete pig, he got me pregnant but it was the night before I slept with Brock so I wouldn't make it obvious''

Reba took a deep breath ''You need to tell him BJ''

''I know but I can't it will brake his heart''

''Yeah but he has a right to know''

''I don't know if I can do this on my own Reba, will you come with me?''

''What why?''

BJ smiled ''Because your my bestest friend in the whole wide world''

Reba went to speak but just laughed ''Your stupid, do you know that?''

BJ giggled ''Yeah I Have been told a few times''

They both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Reba and BJ made their way over to see Brock at the office, BJ was nervous she was getting all twitchy and Reba was getting anooyed with her

''Barbara Jean! will you knock it off!" Reba snapped as she hit BJ's arm

''OUCH!, sorry I can't help it'' Barbara Jean said as she rubbed her arm

''You have 5 minutes to pull yourself together or am turning around and going back home''

''Nooooooo, Reba you said you would come with me'' BJ whined

''Well then quit whining''

They both walked into the office and sat in the chairs and waited for Brock to come out.

''Oh hey BJ, Hey Reba'' Brock said with a surprised voice ''What can I do for you?''

Reba looked at BJ who had her head down and then looked at Brock who looked slightly confused

''Erm BJ has something she needs to talk to you about'' Reba said as she nudged Barbara Jean, who then showed panic on her face

''Oh OK, well My next appointment isn't until 3, do you think we will be done in an hour'' He asked

''Oh I'm sure it will be less than that'' Reba smirked

BJ sharply turned head to face Reba and glared at her, Reba just smiled and carried on.

They made their way into Brock's office.

''So BJ what did you want to talk to me about?''

''Er IIIIII erm well'' BJ stuttered

''Barbara Jean!'' Reba snapped

''Your not Henry's Father'' BJ just blurted it out

Reba put her head in her hand's she just wanted the ground to open and swallow her up.

Brock was sat there with his eye's wide and mouth open ''What was that?''

BJ took a deep breath ''You are not Henry's father''

Brock then looked at Reba ''Reba can you give us a minute?'' he asked

Reba smiled and jumped of the chair '' oh yeah i'll go wait in the waiting room''

Both Brock and BJ waited for Reba to leave the room

''What the hell do you mean i'm not Henry's father?!" Brock shouted making BJ jump

''I slept with someone else'' she said nervously

''While we were together?''

BJ shook her head ''The night before I slept with you''

''That doesn't mean anything Barbara Jean''

''It does when we used protection the first time, and when I found out that I was pregnant... well you can work the rest out''

''I can't believe I'm hearing this, so you have been lying to me for the past eleven years?''

BJ put her head down

Brock slammed his hand's down on the desk ''Answer me!" he screamed

''Yes!'' BJ began to cry ''I'm sorry''

''How could you do this to me BJ, I loved you and I married you because I loved you, this was a second chance for me'' Brock said trying to calm himself

''I'm sorry''

''Why did't you just tell me before?''

''Because I was scared, I didn't want to tell you for you to run away back to Reba!''

''They were my family BJ, I ruined everything for them because i thought I got you pregnant, and maybe if you had told me earlier we could have worked things out'' his eye's began to glaze over

''But Brock we could still work things out'' BJ said with a little hope in her voice

Brock looked at her, he had anger in her eyes ''Don't even go there BJ. I need you to leave right now''

''Brock please?'' BJ started to cry again

''GO!'' he shouted and pointed to the door

BJ stormed out of Brock's office crying and slammed the door behind her, Brock on the other hand sat there and just broke down in tears. BJ ran straight past Reba who was waiting nervously, Reba just sat there, she wondered if she should go and check on Brock to see if he was Ok, she took a deep breath and got up out of er seat and made her way towards Brock's office, she went to knock but stopped when she heard him crying. Reba gasped and put her hand to her mouth she had never heard Brock cry not in all of the years they were together, she opened the door and stood there for a minute and watched, she then walked over to him and all she could do was to put her arms round him and hold him.

After Brock had calmed himself down he began to speak ''How long have you known?''

Reba took a deep breath ''Since last night''

''Oh''

''Yeah'' she said

''What I don't understand is why did she even tell you?'' He was confused

Reba screwed her face up ''Because I'm her best friend'' she shuddered

Brock let out a little laugh and then began to cry again ''How could she do this to me Reba?''

''I know Brock'' that's all Reba could say, she knew how he felt he lied to her eleven years ago and got caught out

''I was happy and now it feel's as if my whole world has been shattered''

''Well that's how I felt after you left''

He looked at her and saw the same sadness in her eye's he saw the day she found out about him and BJ ''I'm sorry Reba''

''Hey what does it matter now, it was eleven years ago''

Brock smiled ''Thank you Reba''

''What for?'' she asked confusedly

''For being a friend even though I let you down all those years ago'' He rubbed her arm

Reba shivered it felt weird to her that Brock was touching her but she liked it, but hid it from him, she smiled ''Your welcome''.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long afternoon Reba made her way back home, all she could think about as Brock, she felt for him she had never seen him so hurt. What she couldn't understand is why she had felt for him, he betrayed her all those years ago and yet she still loved him but didn't know why, was because he was the father of her children or was it because he was her soul mate and they were meant to be together all along?, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She pulled into the driveway got out of the car and made her way to the house, when her phone went off, she shuffled through her purse, she looked at her phone and saw that it was a text message from Brock _''Thank you for today, it really helped to talk to you, Brock x''._

''WOW'' she thought to herself he put a kiss at the end of his text message, Brock never put kisses at the end of his text messages, she gave a little smile and replied _''Anytime x''. _She let herself into the house and as she walked in she saw BJ sitting on the couch ''Craaaaapppp!'' she thought to herself.

''What is it now BJ?'' Reba asked sternly

''Did Brock say anything after I left, does he want to talk about it, does he still love me?''

Reba went and sat on the chair and took a breath ''I think you need to go and find that out for yourself BJ?''

''Just tell me Reba'' BJ started flapping

''NO! BJ if you want to know go and ask him yourself, I'm tired BJ please go home''

''Great best friend you are Reba!'' BJ shouted

Reba stopped what she was doing and turned around very slowly ''Sorry BJ, What did you just say?'' she asked BJ as she started walking slowly closer to her

''I I I said gr gr great best fr fr fr you are Reba'' BJ stammered she was getting nervous

''How dare you!'' Reba was getting angry ''Who do you think you are, you steal my husband and have a kid with him, which may I add isn't even his, you come into my house whenever you feel like it and act like you never did anything wrong, when really you were the one that split up my family. And honestly Barbara Jean I have never ever forgiven you for it!'' she let the tears fall as she shouted at BJ and she was shaking with anger.

''oh now it's all coming out!, Do you know what Reba I actually thought you were a nice person but today you have just shown it!''

''Oh I am a nice person Barbara Jean, just not a nice one to home wreckers!'' Reba got right up into BJ's face ''Get out of my house, I don't want to see you again'' she spat

Barbara Jean stormed out of the house slamming the door and Reba just stood there, looking around her, she was on her own, no husband, no kid's just herself. She fell to the floor and cried she had never felt so lonely. All she wanted was to be loved and listened to, she didn't want to listen to other people's problems. All she really wanted was to be happy.

* * *

Barbara Jean ran all the way to her's and Brock's house, she ran through the door ''Brock are you...'' she stopped when she saw two suitcases by the kitchen table. she then turned to see Brock standing in the hall way,

''Brock what is all this?'' she asked pointing to the cases

Brock walked over to the cases and said ''This is my stuff, BJ I think it would be a good idea if moved out''

BJ took a deep breath ''But you can't Brock we love each other, we are married, we have a son'' she walked over to hug him but Brock put his hands up ''There's just one problem BJ, Henry isn't my son''

''So what do I tell him when he asks where Daddy is?'' she closed her eyes

''Just tell him the truth''

''I love you Brock'' she said with her head down

''I love you to BJ, but I can't be with you knowing that you have lied to me for the past 11 years'' he folded his arms

''I'm sorry'' she said with tears rolling down her face

''I know you are BJ but sorry just doesn't cut it, you hurt me and let me down and I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that'' He picked up his bags

''Where will you go?''

''Oh I'll find a cheap motel for a few nights, whilst I look for an apartment'' he said sadly

BJ nodded, ''Bye Barbara Jean, say good bye to Henry for me'' He kissed the top of her head and walked out of the door

''Bye Brock'' she whispered through the tears.

* * *

Once Reba had calmed down she looked around the room after realizing what she had done, she had smashed nearly everything in that living room other than the T.V, she had broken all the vases and photo frames that had family pictures in them. She could see a picture out f the corner of her eye and bent down to pick it up, it was a picture of her and Brock with Cheyenne when she was a few hours old, she gave a small smile, she knew that day was the start of having a family, she had a husband and a daughter. Every photo that she broke had meant something to her and she destroyed them they were the only memories she had. She started to clean up the mess

''Woah what the heck happened in hear, was there an earthquake?'' came a male voice, Reba closed her eyes and her breathing was getting a little heavy ''Brock?''

''Reba what did you do?''

she turned around to look at him ''I got a bit angry''

Brock was dumbfounded ''A little angry, Reba it looks like the hulk has smashed up your living room''

Reba let out a little laugh and then burst into tears she ran up to Brock ''I miss you so much Brock, why did you have to cheat on me, we could have been so happy'' she squeezed him so tight

Brock closed hos eyes ''I'm sorry Reba, I'm here now''

She pulled away from the hug and looked straight into Brock's eyes, she saw the love that he had for her all those years ago when he asked her to marry him, she ran her hand over his face ''Still as handsome as the day I married you'' she smiled and lent in to kiss him, he wrapped her into his arms and she clung onto his neck. Reba never thought she would ever feel that way again, until now.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Brock realized what Reba was doing he pulled out of the kiss.

''What's the matter?'' Reba asked with a confused look

''I don't know if we should be doing this Reba?'' he said looking straight into Reba's eye's, they went from being happy to sad

''Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot myself'' she said looking down at her hand's

''No no it's ok I'm equally at fault'' he placed his hand under her chin and moved her head so she was looking back into his eye's

''You are an amazing woman Reba Hart and I love you very much but let's not rush into things'' he smiled and kissed the top of head

Reba was confused ''So does this mean we can work things out?''

''Well I'm willing to give it a try'' he smiled

Reba couldn't control herself she was so excited she pounced on Brock knocking him on the floor she smothered him in kisses ''woah woah Reba calm down'' he said chuckling

He looked at her ''Beautiful'' he rubbed her hand over her face.

She just smiled at him, she couldn't remember the last time she had smiled like that. She got back up onto her feet and helped Brock up in the process ''Do you need a place to stay?'' she asked

''Well I was just going to spend a few nights in a motel'' he replied

''Why, when I have plenty of room here?''

''What happened to taking things slowly?''

Reba rolled her eye's ''Not in my bed you mo-ron, there are 3 other rooms in this house''

Brock chuckled ''oh yeah, I forgot the kids weren't here anymore, man it's so quiet'' he said looking around

''Yeah, I hate it, I miss running around after them''

''Funnily enough, So do I'' he smiled ''Do you want me to help you clean up?'' he said pointing to the mess on the floor

Reba looked at the mess ''Yeah I suppose''

* * *

After Reba and Brock had finished clearing up the mess, they sat down and talked over dinner.

Brock place his chin in his hand ''Reba can i ask you something?''

''Yeah ask away''

''Why did you smash up the house?''

Reba looked at Brock and put her fork down she took a deep breath ''I was mad''

''With what?'' he asked

''Everything, 'I'm mad at you for hurting me, I'm mad at BJ for hurting you and I'm mad at the kids for leaving me to be lonely!''

Brock sat up straight and lent back in the chair ''Are you still mad at me?''

Reba looked straight into his eye's and shook her head ''No not anymore''

He smiled a her ''Why?''

She smiled back ''Because you came back''

''I'm really glad I did, Reba I am so sorry for letting you down''

Reba took his hand in her's and kissed it ''Your here now none of that matter's anymore''

Brock smiled ''That's what I love about you, your kind, forgiving, loving and loyal and there is one thing that I never really thanked you for''

Reba was confused ''What?''

''For giving me three beautiful kids and being a great mom'' Reba then burst into tears ''Oh Reba what's wrong?''

''I m m miss being a mom, Brock they don't need me anymore'' she said between the uncontrollable crying

Brock pulled Reba onto his lap and held her ''Oh honey, they will always need you they just grow up''

''Well they shouldn't'' she snapped

Brock chuckled ''Unfortunately we can't control that honey, but when they need you they will come back''

''Ok'' she gave him a quick kiss

''And maybe once we have sorted ourselves out, we could try for a baby''

Reba looked straight at Brock in shock ''Say what again?''

''Well only if you want to?''

Reba let out a little laugh ''Don't you think we are little bit to old for that?''

''Your as young as you feel'' Brock said with a big grin

How could Reba say no to that big smile, maybe Brock had a point, she loved being a mom after all ''Your so cute, do you know that?''

Brock grinned ''Yeah''

Reba hit his arm ''Mo-ron'' she laughed

He rubbed his arm ''Hey what did I do?''

''Nothing I just felt like hitting you'' she winked at him

''Yep, still the same old Red head with a fiery temper and bad attitude'' he laughed

''Hey!'' she then started laughing

''So what do you think?'' he asked

''Ok'' she said with a smile.

Reba never imagined she would ever get Brock back, and she was so happy that she did and maybe it would bring them closer together than ever before and maybe another baby wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months had past and Reba and Brock were getting along just fine, the kids were ecstatic about them working on their relationship. They went out on a few dates but still slept in separate bedrooms, they would share a bedroom in the future but when they felt the time was right. The were sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie, they both had argued over on what they were going to watch Brock wanted _''Face off''_ and Reba wanted _''Look who's talking''_, Reba won by a long shot all she had to do was glare at Brock and he would crumble. Half way through the movie Reba asked Brock a question ''Do you remember the day Cheyenne was born?''

Brock smiled ''Yeah, you did so well that day, and brought a beautiful baby girl into the world''

Reba pointed to the screen ''Was I like that?''

Brock thought back for a moment ''Nope you were very calm, I think you focused more on meting her than the pain'' he rubbed his hand on her leg

''Well it took us so long to get her, I just couldn't wait to meet her'' She smiled ''I was thinking, if we do get to have another baby, do you think we will be able to cope?''

Brock looked at Reba ''What do you mean?''

Reba sighed ''Well we're not as young as we used to be, I don't know if my body is still strong enough to go through the whole pregnancy and giving birth thing''

''Reba it will be fine and if you do get pregnant we will go to the Doctor straight away and see what he suggests'' He smiled at her and kissed her head. Reba looked up at Brock and smiled and passionately kissed him on the lips. Brock pulled away in shock and looked at her ''Brock are you...'' Brock cut her off by kissing her again he then looked her ''Are you sure your ready?'' he asked

she nodded ''Are you?''

Brock kissed her again even harder ''let's take this upstairs'' he said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

They both showed each other just how much they loved one another by making love all night.

* * *

A few months went by and Reba still wasn't pregnant, she was disappointed the more the idea grew on her the more she wanted a baby. Although on this particular day Reba felt different she couldn't explain it she just felt really odd. The thought then suddenly clicked in her mind, could she be pregnant?, there was only one way to find out.

She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, she looked through the drugs cabinet to see if she had any tests left she had brought a load as soon as her and Brock started to trying. She flung everything into the sink until she found the last pregnancy test. She opened up the box pulled the test out of it's packet then sat on the toilet and peed on it (Sorry I got carried away lol), she waited for 3 minutes. It was the longest 3 minutes she was pacing up and down and kept checking her watch, she still had a minute to go, so she just waited. The minute was up and she closed her eye's and took a deep breath, she picked up the test and looked at it, she cried, the test had finally shown her that one word that she had wanted to see 'PREGNANT', she couldn't wait for Brock to come home from work.

* * *

Brock had just walked though the door ''Honey I'm home'' he said as he walked in. he was a little shocked when he noticed that Reba was nowhere in sight. ''Reba!'' he yelled

''Im up here!'' she shouted back. She quickly wiped her eye's and tucked the test into her jean pocket and waited for Brock to come in.

''Honey are you ok?''

''Yeah fine''

''Listen Reba I was thinking maybe we should stop trying for a baby for a while, I think we have rushed into this and nothing seems to be happening,we could always try...''

''I'm Pregnant'' Reba cut him off

''Again'' Brock was in shock ''What did you just say?'' he said with his eyes wide and a shocked facial expression

Reba smiled ''I said I'm PREGNANT!'' she squealed she couldn't contain the excitement anymore she jumped on Brock

''Honey we did it, we really did it, we're going to have another baby?!'' Brock squealed as he kissed Reba on he lips

''Yes we are'' she laughed and pulled the test out of her pocket and gave it to Brock.

Brock looked at it and smiled he then kissed it ''You beauty''

Reba looked at him and tried not to laugh ''Honey you do realize I just peed on that?''

''I don't care we are going to have a baby, and I couldn't ask for a more beautiful woman to give birth to my child, I love you Reba Nell'' he kissed her on the lips

''I love you to Brock''

Brock placed his hand on Reba's stomach ''Our baby'' Reba placed her hand on top of his ''Our baby''


	7. Chapter 7

Both Reba and Brock were excited they were getting ready for their 12 week ultrasound

''Oh I cant wait to see our baby on the screen'' Brock said smiling as he wrapped his arms round Reba's waist and kissing the top of the head.

''Me either, you know it really is real when you hear their little heart beating'' Reba turned around to give Brock a kiss on the lips ''I love you Brock Hart''

''I love you to Reba Hart, are you ready to go?''

''Yep!'' Reba started to jump up and down she was so excited.

Brock laughed ''Come on Red let's go''

* * *

They were both sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called, they were looking at all the other pregnant women that were sitting there waiting for their turn.

''Your gonna be like that soon'' Brock said trying to make light conversation whilst the waited to be seen.

''Like what?'' Reba asked

''Fat''

''Hey!'' Reba hit him on the arm

''Ouch, I didn't mean it like that, you look beautiful when your pregnant'' He said trying to butter Reba up

''Really?'' she questioned

''Yeah'' he smiled

''awwww your so sweet, do you know what I don't like about being pregnant?''

''What?''

''Having to pee every 10 minutes''

Brock started laughing ''It can be that bad''

''You try being pregnant the size of a hippo trying to get upstairs before you pee you pants, and having a baby push on your bladder'' she snapped

''Oh ok ok''

''Reba Hart'' The nurse said as she checked her list

''Yep'' Reba replied

The nurse smiled ''This way please'' She turned to walk back into the room and Reba and Brock followed.

''If you could just lay on the bed and lift your top up for me'' The nurse smiled, Reba did as she was asked.

''So how many weeks are you?''

''12''

''Right then let's get started, I'm just going to put some gel on your stomach'' she said as she poured it onto Reba's stomach

''Ooooh that's cold'' Reba shivered

''Let's see how your baby's doing shall we?'' The nurse placed the probe onto Reba's stomach, she moved it around so she could find a clear view of the baby, but she couldn't see anything, she placed the probe back on the slot. ''I'll be right back'' she said as she turned to leave the room.

Reba just looked at Brock who looked at her and shrugged his shoulder's.

The nurse returned back to the room with the doctor ''Hey guys, let's take a look at your baby'' he said as placed the probe back on Reba's stomach.

''Is there anything in there?'' Reba asked, she could tell by the doctor's expression that something wasn't right.

''Not what you would expect to see at 12 weeks'' the doctor replied

''Is there something wrong?'' Reba asked with panic in her voice

The doctor put down the probe ''I'm sorry Reba but there's no heartbeat''

Reba just looked at him her eye's slightly glazed.

''These things happen sometimes but we don't know why, give it a couple of months and try again, your healthy and your age shouldn't be a major problem, I'm gonna leave you two alone, again I'm really sorry, I'll speak to you both soon'' the doctor and nurse both left and the room was silent.

* * *

Reba was silent on the drive back home from the hospital, she never said a word just looked out of the window.

''Honey I'm sorry, but we could give it a couple of months and try again, Dr George said you were healthy, maybe this time it wasn't meant to be'' Brock was upset but hid it from Reba, he knew she was torn up but didn't know what to say or do. Reba didn't say a word to him she just stayed quiet.

They pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car and walked into the house.

''Can I get you anything, maybe some coffee?'' He asked trying to break the silence, Reba just looked at him ''Well I'm going to have some, back in a minute'' he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Reba just sat on the couch and broke down, she was heart broken to be told that your basically not pregnant after thinking you were was al ot to bare, all she wanted was Brock to hold her.

Brock had finished making himself some coffee ''Hey homey maybe we should go away, it might be good for us, what do you say?'' there was silence ''Reba?'' he walked into the living room and saw Reba crying he took a deep breath and walked over and sat next to her and just held her. Reba had clung to him as tight as she could, she had never felt so much pain even separating from Brock wasn't as bad as this. She wanted this so badly after everything she had been through, she just wanted the chance to be happy again, well she was happy but she wanted to be just that little bit more happier.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months had past and Reba was still very wouldn't eat and when she did it was very little amounts, she wouldn't sleep and when she did she would sleep in a separate bedroom she didn't even go to work, Brock was beside himself he didn't know what to do he tried to get her out of the house but she just refused to go. He tried one more time to see if could try and get Reba out of the house.

''Hey honey, you remember that weekend away I mentioned to you, well why don't we go this weekend, what do you say?'' he asked her hoping Reba would say yes.

''No, I'd rather stay at home and do nothing'' She replied skimming through the newspaper

''But Reba you have been stuck in the house for the last two months, don't you want to get some fresh air?''

Reba sighed ''Look Brock I said no, so don't force me to do something that I don't want to do'' she closed the newspaper and put it down.

Brock was shocked at what he just heard ''Reba I love you, I don't force you to do something that you don't want to do, I just thought that you would like to get away from Houston for a few days and rest''

''Well I don't want go!'' she snapped

''Ok, fine. Jeez what's gotten into you''

''You!'' Reba snarled

''Me?''

''Yeah it's your fault I'm like this, I told you i didn't know whether trying for a baby would be a good idea, but you was like let's see what happen's. Well look what happened and now because of you I'm miserable!'' Reba's voice was shaky

''Reba you can't seriously blame me for that, what happened was an unfortunate thing, it happens to everyone. If you didn't want to to try for another baby then you should have just said no''

''Oh yeah because nothing's ever your fault is it Brock, just like us getting divorced wasn't your fault and splitting up the family wasn't your fault!'' Reba was angry

''I was waiting for that to come up, Reba how are we waiting to get anywhere in this relationship if you keep bringing up the past''

''Because you hurt me Brock you let me down and not only did you do that to me, you let our kids down. I loved you so much''

Brock could see the anger in Reba's eye's. He knew he had done wrong by her all those years ago and he thought that she had forgiven him for that.

''If you hadn't have been so selfish, then maybe I wouldn't have cheated on you!'' Brock shouted

Reba looked at him ''Don't you dare blame me for your mistake, and selfish Brock maybe if we had just talked to each other we wouldn't have had half or the arguments we did''

Brock laughed through frustration ''Reba I tried to talk to you, but you didn't want to know you were always so busy. You were never interested''

''Well I'm sorry for taking care of our children Brock!''

Brock put his hands up ''Do you know what Reba there's no point we will just end up fighting even more, I think it would be better if I just left''

''Don't let me stop you, you know where the door is!''

''Fine!'' Brock opened the door and walked out and slammed it.

Reba burst into tears ''That's it you just run out on me when I need you''.

* * *

As Brock stormed off down the pathway he bumped into Cheyenne.

''Hey Daddy are you'' Cheyenne could tell something was up ''Ok what happened?''

Brock pointed to the house ''Your mother happened, she blamed me for the whole baby thing and then brought up stuff from the past. I love your mother Cheyenne but if she can't let it go then I don't see if there is any point in us being together''

Cheyenne was horrified at what Brock just said ''No Dad you can't go not again, mom needs you, she loves you. We need you''

''What do I do Cheyenne?''

''Go back and wait at the house and I'll talk to mom''

Brock smiled at his daughter and hugged her ''I love you Cheyenne''

''I love you too Daddy, now go'' so Brock made his way to Cheyenne's house

Cheyenne carried on walking down to Reba's house, she walked through the door and saw Reba sitting at the table

''I just bumped into Dad'' she said with a serious voice and sat down next to Reba

''Not now Cheyenne'' Reba said as she went to get up from the table

''He's thinking about leaving you, you know?''

Reba sat back down and looked at Cheyenne ''He told you that?''

Cheyenne nodded ''Yep, mom how could you be so mean to him''

Reba sighed ''I don't know, I didn't meant to be. Did he tell you that I blamed him for losing the baby?''

Cheyenne nodded

''Cheyenne I didn't mean to it just cam out, I love your father very much''

''I know you do mom but instead of fighting with him sit down and talk to him, tell him how you feel and tell him what you want, coz if you carry on fighting with him your gonna lose him again and I know you don't want that'' Cheyenne could see that Reba was getting upset.

''No I don't want that and I would love to have another baby with him, but I am so scared that it will happen again'' Reba let the tears fall

''Even if it does happen again Dad will be there he won't force you, mom if you want a baby as much as you sat you do, then just be positive and don't miss that chance, you need to talk dad and tell him what you told me'' Cheyenne held Reba's hand.

''But I don't know how''

''Mom it's dad, you do know how'' Cheyenne gave Reba a smile

Reba smiled and pulled Cheyenne into a hug ''Thank you Cheyenne, I love you''

''I love you to mom, now go and get Dad and bring him home''

''OK'' Reba went to get up and then sat back down ''I don't know where he is''

Cheyenne laughed ''Oh I forgot to tell you he's at my house''

Reba kissed the top Of Cheyennes head and ran out of the door.

* * *

Reba ran all the way to Cheyenne's house, she stopped when she got to the path, she looked at the house closed her eyes took a deep breath then carried on running until she got inside ''Brock!'' she yelled there was no answer ''Brock are you here'' she walked around the house to look for him he wasn't in the yard and he wasn't in the kitchen ''Brock!'' but there was still no answer. ''Oh no'' Reba thought to herself ''He's gone'' she let the tears fall, she had lost him again. She walked over to the window and looked out with the tears falling from her eye's.

''You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily could you?''

Reba gasped ''Brock?'' she closed her and turned around, she opened them to see Brock standing at the bottom of the stairs, she smiled and ran straight to him and pounced on him and smothered him in kisses ''Oh Brock I'm sorry for what I said I love you so much'' and she carried on kissing lost his balance and fell taking Reba with him, they both started laughing, Brock looked at Reba and ran his hand over her face ''Beautiful''. Reba just smiled at him, she got up and help Brock up ''Hey Reba maybe the whole baby thing was a little bit rushed maybe we should just stick with the 3 we have''.

''OK, listen Brock I'm sorry for blaming you and bringing u the past it was stupid and petty''

''Reba it doesn't matter, all that matter's is that I love you no matter what and will always be here if you need to talk to me''

Reba nodded and kissed him ''Hey I was thinking about that weekend away ids the offer still there?''

Brock laughed ''Of course the offer is still there, how does Paris sound?''

Reba's eyes lit up ''Paris! Really?'' she squealed and clapped her hands ''God Brock I love you so much'' she gave him a big hug ''What you were saying earlier about the idea of having another baby was a bit rushed, well I'd like to try again''

Brock looked at Reba ''Are you sure?''

Reba nodded and smiled ''So what do you say''

''I would love to have another baby with you'' he smiled

Reba smiled and kissed Brock ''So I was thinking whilst we were on our little weekend away we could practice on making that baby''

''If that means I get to have my way with you, then I'm all for it'' Brock grinned

Reba laughed ''Your disgusting'' she gave him another kiss ''Shall we go home now''

Brock nodded ''Yep''

Reba got up and held her hand out for Brock to take it and they left holding hands to make their way back to their home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Reba the country queen for help with this chapter :D**

* * *

Both Reba and Brock had just arrived at the hotel, Brock left Reba with the bags while he went to the desk to check in. Reba's eyes were wondering around as she had never seen such a nice big hotel. Brock looked back to check on her and when Reba spotted him she mouthed ''wow'' and gave a big grin and he laughed. Once Brock had finished checking in he made his way back over to Reba

''So we are in room 183, the master suite, on the top floor'' he grinned

Reba's eye's widened ''What?!''

''We are in the master suite'' Brock chuckled

''OH MY GOSH!" Reba squealed and jumped up and down like a little kid

''Reba, Reba calm down people are looking at us'' Brock said as he tried to stop Reba from jumping even more

''Oh Sorry'' Reba said with a grin

Brock laughed ''Come on let's go and check out the room'' he grabbed Reba's hand and lead her to the elevator.

* * *

Once they had reached their floor and found their room, Brock swiped the key in the door and opened it letting Reba go in first, she gasped ''Wow'' was all she could say she was speechless. The room had a big king sized bed a kitchen and breakfast counter, it had a big en suite bathroom a huge hot tub/ bath tub two sinks and a big stand in shower.

''So do you like it?'' Brock asked

''Like it, Brock I love it, look at the size of this bed'' Reba ran and jumped on it ''You could fit a whole family in this'' she said trying to stretch herself out as far as she could.

Brock laughed ''Yeah, but making a family in it is better'' he winked and laid next to her.

Reba hit him playfully ''Your an animal'' she giggled

''Yeah but you know you love me'' Brock said as he kissed Reba

''I do'' she said as she kissed him back

Brock deepened the kiss and Reba let out a soft moan, Brock then broke the kiss ''Shall we start practicing now?''

Reba nodded and pulled Brock back in for another kiss, which he deepened, Reba let herself relax and let Brock take control.

* * *

After the two of them had made love they decided to get dressed and go and do some sight seeing

''Where do you want to go first Reba?'' Brock asked holding her hand

''hmmmm'' Reba thought for a moment ''Why don't we see if we can g find some amusement arcades'' she said with a grin

''Your such a big kid do you know that?'' Brock chuckled

''Yeah but you love me for it'' Reba smiled and gave him a kiss

''That's very true'' he smiled

So they wondered around the sights of Paris, they found a photo booth and decided to have some random pictures taken, they had some of them pulling faces, some of them laughing at each other and some of them kissing, it was like they were teenagers, Reba had never felt this happy in years, Brock was a changed man, he made Reba laugh all of the time, he was sweet and sensitive, it was a change from how used to be. Reba had never thought she would feel this way again, she eve considered marrying Brock again if he asked her but she would way until him and BJ were divorced. She was definitely looking forward to starting new family with him, even though they already had 3 other children who they loved dearly, but this time it would be more special for Reba.

After a long day they decided to go back to the hotel they were exhausted, but they still had few days to go so they didn't want to do everything the day they got there.

''What do you want to do tomorrow honey?'' Reba asked

''Let's go the beach''

Reba whined ''Oh no not the beach''

''Why not?''

''You know I don't like the water''

''I don't want to go for the water I want to go for the sun tan'' Brock smiled

Reba giggled ''But your already tanned''

''Yeah but I want a natural tan not one from a sunbed, please Reba we did what you wanted to do?''

Reba rolled her eyes ''Fiiiiiiine'' she whined

Brock smiled ''Right what shall we do when we get back to the hotel?''

Reba gave Brock a wink and grinned at him

''What again?'' he asked

''Well we are trying for a baby aren't we?''

''Yeah I suppose''

''So stop complaining mo-ron'' she slapped his arm

''Owww, hey can we do it in the hot tub again'' Brock grinned

Reba smiled ''Yeah''

* * *

The next day and they were getting ready to go to the beach, Reba was quickly double checking to see if she had the stuff she needed

''Towel, Sun cream, hat, bikini and food, check, Honey are you ready to go?''

''Yep'' Brock said as he came out of the bathroom

''Alrighty then let's go'' she smiled

They walked hand in hand all the way to the beach, they walked down the beach until they found the spot they wanted and set everything up. Reba took off her tank top to reveal a leopard print bikini top and removed her shorts to reveal matching bottoms

''Wow'' Brock said

''What?'' Reba questioned

''You look hot in that'' Brock grinned

Reba rolled her eyes ''Mo-ron'' she mumbled

They sat down and got settled then Brock decided to make conversation ''Do you remember the first to the beach?''

Reba smiled ''yeah'' she said knowing where Brock was gonna go with this conversation

He started laughing ''I knew you didn't like the water but I picked you up and put you over my shoulder and threw you in ocean''

Reba glared at him ''That wasn't funny, it was mean''

''No, it was fun. Anyway I remember you getting mad at me and you stormed off, and i came after you an you started bad mouthing me''

''Then you kissed me to shut me up and them one thing led to another and then 9 months later we ended up with Cheyenne'' Reba smiled

Brock smiled ''Do you know what would be funny?''

Reba looked at him ''What?''

Brock grinned

''Oh no no no no no don't even think about it Hart''

Brock got up onto his feet

''Brock I mean it I'll kill you!''

He then picked Reba up and slung her over his shoulder

''Ahhhh Brock put me down!'' she screamed

He then started running towards the water

''Brock Enrol Hart you are a Mo-ron, put me down!'' Reba was still screaming ''Bro...ahhhh!'' before she could say anything else Brock threw her in, he couldn't help but laugh but Reba on the other hand wasn't at all amused she got up gave Brock and angry glare and inched forward towards him ''Uh oh'' Brock's face changed from laughter to fear as he saw Reba moving closer he decided to run.

''No matter how fast you run Hart I will always be faster than you''

''hahaha no you...OUCH!'' before Brock got to finish his sentence Reba dropped kicked him

''You idiot, Why did you do that you know I don't like the...'' Reba was caught off guard by Brock's kiss ''water''

Brock carries on kissing her and picks her by the hips causing Reba to wrap her legs around his waist ''Shall we?'' Brock said pulling out of the kiss

''We can't there's people here?''Reba said

Brock looked around and saw a little hut ''How about over there?'' before Reba could say anything Brock ran towards the little hut. They got into the hut and started to kiss a bit more, Reba tugged at Brock's shorts and pulled them down to his waist. Brock laid Reba down and took off her bikini bottoms and top, they kissed a little more and once again they made love.


	10. Chapter 10

As it was their last evening in Paris before heading back home to Houston both Reba and Brock decided to go and have dinner by the river Sienne. It was absolutely beautiful, the view was amazing they could see the Eiffel Tower as it was lit up and their table was based right next to the river and they could see the water slowly flowing by. They chatted for a while whilst they were waiting for their food.

''I've had a really great time here Brock, Thank you'' Reba smiled and took a sip of her french wine

Brock smiled back ;;Your welcome my sweet''

Reba sighed ''It's just a shame that our time has flown by so fast''

''Yeah but at least we will get to spend together when we get back home'' Brock also took a sip of his wine

''Yeah'' Reba smiled

Reba was just about to hold Brock's hand when the waiter came out with their food, the plates were huge, Reba's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened '' wow, how the heck am I gonna eat all of this, look at the size of the plate'' Reba said looking at Brock and pointing to the plate.

Brock chuckled ''Oh come on Reba I know how much you like your food''

Reba giggled she knew Brock was right, she did love food.

Brock took a bite of his dinner ''So what are we gonna do when we get back to the hotel?'' he asked with a big grin.

Reba tapped her fingers on her chin ''Hmmmmm'' she smiled ''I kind of have a surprise for you'' she said still smiling and winking at Brock.

''Well we better hurry up and eat then'' Brock said as he shoveled a load of food in his mouth.

Reba just laughed at him he could be a right teenager at times.

* * *

After they had finished their food and paid the bill, the headed back to the hotel. Brock was so excited that he practically ran back. They got their room and took their jacket's and shoes off. Brock sat on the bed ''So what's my surprise then?'' he asked grinning

Reba smiled and walked over to where her suitcase was, she unzipped it and opened and pulled out a pile of lingerie, she turned back round to Brock with a grin ''Hows about I give you a little fashion show'' she winked as she walked into the bathroom.

Brock smiled and made himself comfortable ''Oh now this is going to be good'' he said licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

A few minutes later, Reba came out of the bathroom and she was wearing this sexy blue two piece bra and panty set which had frills around the edges ''What do you think of this one?'' she asked smiling.

Brock's mouth was gaped open and he was drooling ''Yum'' he said and his mouth went back to the gaping position.

Reba chuckled and then looked at herself ''Don't you think it's to young for me?''

Brock shook his head slowly, he couldn't speak he was just mesmerized by Reba's body.

''I don't like it'' Reba huffed and went back into the bathroom and got changed.

Moments later and Reba came back out wearing another two piece set this one was red satin, she did her little twirl ''How about this one?''

Brock didn't like it he thought he made Reba look like a beetroot ''Na to much red''

''I had a feeling you were going to say that, right this one is a no no too'' she said as she walked back to the bathroom.

Reba shuffled through the lingerie she had and threw aside the ones she din't like because she thought the were either to slutty or to young. She was then left with two one piece set's, one was all black and laced and the other was a purple color which was very see through, she thought for a minute and then smiled she knew which one Brock would go for so changed into the purple see through one piece. She looked in the mirror ''Hmmmm'' she thought to herself ''This needs a little something'' she said out loud, she took her out of her clip and scuffed it up a little, she looked back in the mirror and smiled ''not bad Reba'' she said to herself as she went to open the door.

She came out and Brock's mouth dropped and he grinned, Reba did her little twirl ''what do you think of this one?'' she said looking at him.

''Yum yum yum'' he said, he couldn't take his off her.

Reba giggled and walked over to him and sat on his lap with her legs either side of his and her arms wrapped around his neck and then she kissed him ''So do you like this one?''she asked smiling and kissing him again.

''Gorgeous'' he said smiling and kissing her back. Brock let his hands wonder around Reba's body, he then put his hands up her one piece so he was touching her bare back and he ran his fingers up her back, Reba shuddered and let out a little moan.

''Did you like that?'' Brock asked grinning and still kissing Reba.

Reba just nodded, so Brock did it again and Reba had the same reaction she stopped kissing him ''Say, would you like to take me out of this thing?'' she grinned.

Brock grinned back ''With pleasure'' and he ripped it off of Reba so he was just looking at her bare body, Reba went back to kiss him and let Brock take control just as he always did.

* * *

The next morning and they were still in bed, Brock watched Reba sleep and he smiled, he loved the way she slept, she always slept on her front with her long red hair covering her face and her arms either side of her. Reba began to fidget, she moved her hair from out of her face and opened her eye's slowly to see Brock looking at her ''Good morning'' she smiled.

Brock smiled back ''Morning babe''

Reba turned over onto her back and rubbed her eyes ''What time to we have to be out of here?''

''Mid day, we still have a few hours yet''

Reba turned her head to look at Brock who was still staring at her ''Why do you keep staring at me?''

''Because your beautiful when you wake up in the morning, your all natural, I love it'' he smiled

Reba smiled and lent over and kissed him on the lips and laid back down.

''Hey Reba, Do you think we made a baby?'' he asked stroking her arm

''I don't know, maybe'' she replied

Brock smiled ''I hope we did?''

Reba gave him an even bigger smile ''Me to'' she rolled into cuddle him ''I love you Brock''

''I love you to Reba''

* * *

A few days later and they had both settled in back at home, they had to do some shopping as they didn't have any food in the house, they didn't see the point in doing it before they went away as there wouldn't be anyone there to eat anything so they just decided to it when they got back.

''Right we need toilet paper, pasta, bread and pea's and that's all of the shopping done'' Reba said marking off the shopping list

''Ok'' Brock said looking down the drugs aisle

Reba looked at where he was going and was slightly confused ''Brock, why are we walking down this aisle?''

''To get some of these'' Brock said picking up some pregnancy test's

Reba rolled her eye's and giggled she thought it was cute that Brock was excited about the potential baby.

They paid for the shopping and went and loaded the car and made their way back home, they pulled into the drive and unloaded the trunk and took the shopping inside. Reba started to unload the bags and put the shopping away.

She came over a bit funny, she had felt odd all day. She went and sat done for a minute and waited until it passed.

Brock walked in to see her sitting in her chair with her head between her leg's ''Honey are you ok?'' he asked with a confused look on his face.

''Yeah fine, just feel a little sick'' she said as she lifted her head up to look at Brock

''Oh i hope it isn't anything to serious''

Reba chuckled ''The last time I felt like this was when I found I was...Oh''

Then it suddenly hit Reba the last time she felt like that was when she found out she was pregnant. Could she be?


	11. Chapter 11

''Honey'' Brock said softly

Reba was just staring she was still thinking.

''REBA!'' Brock shouted

Reba jumped ''Sorry honey''

''Sweetheart are you ok?'' he asked

''Erm I think so'' Reba said with a smile ''Brock where did you put those pregnancy test's'?''

''Hmmmm'' Brock said as he looked at the shopping bags ''I think I put them in this one'' he said as he started searching through the bag, it then dawned on him what Reba had just asked, he stopped searching the bag and looked up at Reba ''Reba why do you need the test's?''

Reba rolled her eye's ''Erm well I don't know Brock, maybe because I use them to see if I'm pregnant'' she said with a hint of sarcasm.

''Yeah but you might not be, you could just be catching a cold''

Reba sighed ''Brock!'' she snapped ''If you felt the way I did, you would think the same thing, so just give me the test's'' she said as she pointed to the boxes that Brock was holding in his hands.

He threw her one and Reba caught it ''Right i'm gonna go and take this, you put the shopping away and bring the rest up when your done'' she said before running off up the stairs.

Reba went to into the bathroom and quickly read the box for the instructions, she knew how to use them, she was just checking what time she had to wait and she had to look for to tell her whether she was pregnant or not.

She pulled the test out of the box, and just looked at the test ''well how am I meant to pee on that?'' she said to herself, she the looked back back on the box and re-read over it, at the bottom it said ''_Remove the blue cap_'' she laughed at herself ''well duh'' she said as she rolled her eye's. Reba pulled up the toilet seat, pulled down her pant's and peed. Once Reba had finished, she placed the blue cap back on the end that she just peed on and placed the test on the sink and waited.

''So are you?'' Brock said with a big grin

''I don't know yet I'm just waiting'' she said pointing to the test that was on the sink ''anyway I've got another two of those to do?'' she smiled.

''Well red you better get drinking then'' Brock chuckled to himself and handed her a bottle of freezing cold water.

''Ah man'' she screwed her face up, but did as she was told and did the same thing as what she did with the first test and placed them next to the other one and waited.

''How long to we have to wait for these things to tell us?''

''3 minutes, so the first one should be done?'' she said as picked it up.

''Oh goody, I can't wait'' Brock said rubbing his hands together.

Reba flashed a little smile ''What if they all so negative?'' her tone changed to a slight sad one

''Well if it does, we will just try again'' Brock smiled

''Ok, honey do you think you could go and wait in the bedroom?''

Brock's face dropped ''Why?''

''Because if they say negative, I don't want you to see me cry'' she said looking down at her feet.

''But...''

''Please?''

''Finnnneeee'' Brock whined and went and waited in the bedroom.

Reba giggled at him, he was such a big kid. Reba closed her eye's and took a deep breath, she then looked at the test. A smile appeared on Reba's face when she saw the word ''PREGNANT'', she quickly looked at the other two and they too said the word ''PREGNANT''. Her smile got bigger and she cried happy tears. She then placed her hand on her stomach ''Hey baby'' she smiled and patted it.

She stopped smiling and put on a straight face she didn't want to give anything away as soon as she walked out, so she just kept a straight face and let the tears carry on. She walked out of the bathroom, Brock was sitting on the bed waiting he was smiling but when he saw Reba crying his face changed, he looked at her for a while ''Reba?''.

Reba then gave the biggest smile she could ''We're gonna have a baby!'' she screamed chucking the test's in the air.

Brock chuckled and picked Reba up and swung her around ''We did it!'' he shouted still spinning her around.

Reba was laughing ''Brock, if you keep spinning me around, I'm gonna throw up all over you''.

Brock quickly come to a stop and put her down, he was still smiling ''I can't believe we did it''

Reba chuckled ''I can, we did it enough times''

''Yeah but it was all worth it, I love you Reba Nell'' he said and planted a kiss on her lips

''I love you too Brock'' she kissed him back, then stopped ''Thank you''

Brock looked at Reba confused ''What for?''

Reba smiled ''Giving me the best gift ever''

Brock chuckled ''Your welcome''

* * *

A few week's later and Reba and Brock were both waiting in the waiting room at hospital, Reba was waiting to have her 12 week ultrasound, she was nervous and Brock could sense it. ''Reba, honey are you ok?'' he asked as he held her hand

Reba squeezed his hand ''Yeah, just a little nervous and scared''

''Why are you scared?''

Reba sighed ''I just don't want to go in there and be told the exact same thing as last time'' her eye's glazed over a little.

Brock pulled her into a hug and kissed her head ''They won't''

''You don't know that Brock!'' she snapped

''Reba, you need to calm down, it will be fine''

''I just don't want you to be disappointed'' she let a tear fall from her eye

Brock wasn't convinced ''This isn't about me Reba, this is about you''

Reba frowned ''What?''

''I think your the one that will be disappointed, honey I have never seen you this happy before''

Reba closed her eye's ''I don't want to go in there to be told that there isn't a baby'' she put her hand on her chest as if she was speaking from the heart ''I was devastated when Doctor George told me that there wasn't a heart beat, that is is the worst thing ever''

''I know honey'' Brock hugged her again

''Reba Hart'' Called the nurse

''Yep'' Reba said as she got up from the chair

The nurse smiled, she was the same one form the last time ''This way please''

Both Reba and Brock followed the nurse into the room.

''So how you guys doing?'' the nurse asked

''Good thanks'' Reba smiled

''Right jump on the bed and pull up your top'' The nurse said

Reba did as she was told, the nurse could sense that Reba was nervous ''It will be fine'' she said trying to console Reba

''If you say so'' Reba snarled

The nurse brushed off the comment that Reba had just made, she squirted the gel on Reba's abdomen and started to move the probe around.

Reba closed her eye's she didn't want to hear any bad new's.

''And there is your baby'' The nurse smiled and turned the screen in Reba and Brock's direction

''Reba look it's our baby'' Brock was grinning from ear to ear

Reba turned her head to the screen, she began to cry

''Are you ok?'' the nurse asked

Reba nodded ''Yeah I just cant believe that's my baby, is everything ok?''

''So far so good'' The nurse replied

Reba smiled and looked back at the screen ''Hey baby''

The nurse printed out a picture and handed it to Reba, Reba just kept staring at it, she couldn't actually believe that it was a baby not just any baby, but her baby.

''Happy?'' Brock asked smiling

''Very'' Reba replied with a big smile ''You?''

''Very'' He kissed Reba

Reba smiled and looked at the picture again, she ran her thumb over the picture and grinned, she then placed her hand on her stomach ''I love you'' she whispered and patted her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm happy that you like the story. Ok this chapter is just going to go through different stages of Reba's pregnancy. Enjoy :D**

* * *

A few weeks later and Reba was just going into her fourth month, she now had a small but visible bump, she loved it. She was getting ready for work, she took off her pajama top and walked around the bed to get her blouse walking past the mirror, she stopped and looked at herself she turned to the side so she could see just how big her bump was, she smiled and placed her hand on her bump, she felt movement ''oh hello'' she smiled and the baby moved again, Reba laughed ''Do you like my hand there?'' and she felt movement again she giggled ''Mommy will take that as a yes then''. She picked up her phone and decided to take a picture of the bump and send it to Brock under the message she typed _''Have a good day daddy, see you later x''_ and the she pressed send. She smiled and closed the phone and finished off getting ready for work.

Later that even Reba and Brock were both getting ready for bed, they both laid there for a while just talking, when Reba felt the baby move again but it was a different movement it was a faster one ''ooh!'' and placed her hand on her stomach

Brock looked at her ''Honey are you ok?''

Reba chuckled ''Yeah baby Bart is just moving about'' she grabbed Brock's hand and placed it where her hand was and put her hand over the top, where the baby moved again ''Did you fell that?''

''Wow, that's amazing'' he smiled

Reba laughed ''This child is very active'' she smiled ''I love this feeling, it's the best feeling in the world''

Brock moved his head to Reba's stomach and kissed it then laid his head on it, then all of a sudden there was a big kick and it caught Brock's ear ''OUCH!"

Reba just giggled ''Yep this child is definitely alive'' she said with her hand still resting on her bump ''Ok baby it's time to go to sleep now'' Reba said softly.

* * *

**5 Months:**

''Hey Reba have we got any names decided for the baby yet?'' Brock asked looking at a baby name's book

''Honey we don't know what we are having yet and I'm only 5 months'' She said sitting down next to him.

''Yeah but we have the ultrasound next week so will we find out what we are having, it's always good to be prepared''

Reba was silent she wanted to to keep it as a surprise and not find out.

''Reba?''

''I was kind of hoping that we didn't find out the sex, I want it to be a surprise''

Brock frowned ''But you don't like surprises''

''I do now'' Reba replied with a big grin

Brock melted, he loved seeing Reba happy, she wasn't this happy when she was pregnant with the other 3, but that didn't bother him he thought it was nice to see Reba smiling all the time.

''Ok we will keep it as a surprise, but can we still pick out some names?'' he made a bay face

Reba laughed ''ok''

Brock smiled ''Right'' he said as he skimmed through searching for names ''Brandon, Michael, Charlie, James... there the boys names'' he said looking at Reba

''Hmmmmm I like the name Brandon and James, Charlie would be a nice second name'' She said smiling

''Ok now for girls names'' he said as he flicked through to the girl's section ''Hmmmmmmm we have Dixie, Nancy, Shelby, Leigh, Amy...''

''Shelby Leigh'' Reba blurted out ''Shelby Leigh Hart, it has a ring to it and I really like the name'' She made a child like face

Brock chuckled ''Ok so it look's as if our daughter will be called Shelby Leigh, if we have a girl''

Reba smiled.

A week later and was laying on the bed having her ultrasound

''well it looks as if you have yourselves a very healthy baby there'' the nurse said ''Strong heart beat, good size''

She turned the screen to Reba ''Wow'' she smiled then she saw a little dot that was pumping ''awwww that's my baby's heart beat''

The nurse smiled ''Do you want to know the sex?'' she asked both Reba and Brock

''No'' the both said together

The nurse laughed ''Ok now Reba you seem to be doing very well and very healthy. How do you feel?''

''I feel great, I have to say this has been my easiest pregnancy'' she smiled

''well that's good, so have you thought about the birth natural or Cesarean?''

''Natural, all my other births were natural and drug free''

''Ok, and it looks like the baby will be right on time, I think you will have a very easy birth Reba''

''Great'' Reba smiled

* * *

**7 months:**

Reba had decided to take early maternity to leave, but regretted it, she was so bored being at home on her own. She decided she would go and visit Brock at his office.

Brock was grinning from ear to ear and gloating at how beautiful Reba looked for being 7 months pregnant. When he heard someone coming through the door, he turned to see who it was ''Reba, what are you doing here, you should be at home resting?''

''Oh hey Brock it's great to see you too'' she said sarcastically

Brock jut laughed 'Hi honey, how are you feeling?''

Reba sighed ''Well apart from the waddling and this bump in my way, I feel great'' she smiled and kissed him

Brock smiled back ''Baby Hart moved about much today?''

''Yeah only like every 5 minutes and then decides to push down on my bladder making me need to pee''

Brock laughed and Reba hit him ''Ouch!, what was that for?''

''Well you try being this size and trying to get up the stairs half the time I don't all ways make it'' she said with her head down she was embarrassed

''awww honey, only 2 months to go and you wont have to suffer anymore''

''I know i'm so excited!'' she clapped her hands

''Me to''

''Oh Craaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppp, I have to pee'' She walked off to use the bathroom

Brock laughed as he watched Reba waddle to the bathroom. He heard the door open again and was shocked when he saw who it was ''Barbara Jean?!''

''Hi Brock how are you?'' she asked with a small smile

'' erm I'm great thanks you?''

BJ giggled ''Yeah I'm good thanks, I think we need to talk''

Just as she said the Reba reappeared from the bathroom, BJ mouths dropped when she saw Reba

''Reba you you you, what is that?''

''What, oh this?'' she said pointing to her stomach ''This is baby Hart'' she said with a smug smile

BJ's eyes widened ''You and Brock, a baby, wow congratulations'' she smiled awkwardly ''Anyway i just came to tell you that I've filed for divorce and the paper's should be with you in the next few weeks''

Reba couldn't help but smile she always thought it was funny when BJ got nervous she would just blurt things out

''You saved me a job there BJ thank you'' Brock said smiling

BJ nodded and just stared at them

''Was there something else?'' Brock asked

''Oh nope that was it, must dash, Bye'' and with that she scooted

Brock just laughed he never really knew why he even married her. He looked at Reba she was smiling ''Reba, look now that she has finally filed for divorce, I was wondering if you would... will you... oh never mind'' he said as she shook his head.

Reba smiled she knew what he was trying to ask her ''What is Brock?''

''Well I was going to wait until after the baby was born to ask, but what the heck'' He got down on one knee and pulled out Reba's old engagement ring from his pocket, Reba smiled she couldn't help it.

''Reba Nell Hart, will you do me there very greatest honor of becoming my wife... again?'' his tone was hopeful

''Brock I would love to marry you again' she smiled

He smiled ''Really? is that a yes''

''Yes it's a yes'' Brock placed the ring on her finger ''Perfect'' he said as he kissed her hand he put her hand on her stomach ''I love you and our baby very much Reba, I can't wait for us to be a family again''

Reba placed her hand on top of his ''I love you and our baby very much too, we are already a family it just took us a long time to realize it'' she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Reba couldn't believe that after 11 years she was remarrying the only man that she ever loved, they were already a family but in the same time became new family.


	13. Chapter 13

A few months later and Reba was 9 months pregnant she still had that glow to her and she looked as gorgeous as ever, she was getting cranky though she was a few days over her due date and was becoming very uncomfortable but the was sign of the baby wanting to come out.

''Hi honey'' Brock greeted Reba as he walked through the door

''Hey'' she said with an unhappy look

''No sign of Baby Hart yet then?''

''No'' she suddenly burst into tears.

Brock was shocked ''Honey what's the matter?''

''Our baby hates me?''

''What why do you think that?'' he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

''Because it doesn't want to come out'' she said sniffing

Brock chuckled quietly, Reba was always like that towards the end of her pregnancies, she would cry at everything.

''Honey that doesn't meant the baby hates you, it just mean that they fell safer in there and it' warmer''

''But I can them safe and warm outside''

Brock laughed ''Reba the baby will come when he or she is ready''

''You wouldn't say that if you had to carry it around for 9 months''

Brock rolled his eye's ''I'm glad I'm not a woman'' he said to himself as he went to get changed out of his work clothes.

* * *

A few days later and there was still no sign of baby Hart making an appearance, Reba tried everything, she ate spicy food, she went for long works, she ate pineapple, and she even tried sex, but that baby just wouldn't budge. She was now a week over her due date and she was so big she couldn't do much so all she did was sit and watch T.V. She placed her hand on her bump it became an automatic thing for Reba.

''Are you ready to come out yet baby, mommy cant wait to meet you neither can daddy or you big brother and sisters and your niece and nephew, i think you will love them and i think you will like your home too. Come on baby come out, there's a lot more space for you to move around out here than you have in there'' but there was nothing no movement no kick.

''Hey Reba'' Brock said as he came into the living room kissing the top of the head

''Hey''

''I see they baby still doesn't want to budge'' Brock said pointing to Reba's huge bump

''NO!'' she snapped ''I'm sorry''

''It's ok, I know you want the baby to come''

''I just want to them in my arms, other than being pregnant the best thing, holding your baby for the time is the best, you fall in love straight away'' she sighed

Brock chuckled ''Yep then they grow up and leave''

Reba glared at Brock ''This child isn't going anywhere' I will chain them to the wall if I have to''

Brock laughed ''I do love you Reba Nell''

''I love you to Brock

* * *

Later that same evening both Reba and Brock were watching the T.V. Brock had fallen asleep whilst Reba was still wide awake, she was flicking through the channels when she felt a sharp pain.

''AH!'' she screamed causing Brock to jump ''Honey are you ok?''

''I don't know'' she had another sharp pain ''Ahhh, Brock I think I'm labor'' she said holding her stomach

''Oh finally'' he said jumping off the couch and helping Reba up

''have you got my bag?'' she asked

''Yep, it's by the front door'' he replied as walked to pick it up ''You ready?'' he smiled

Reba nodded ''Yeah, I can't believe that we are finally going to meet baby Hart'' she said as she kissed Brock

''Let's go'' he said

Reba went to walk when she heard a splash ''Craaaaaaap my water just broke''

* * *

''Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Reba screamed as she tried to pant through another contraction

''You are doing really well honey'' Brock said tucking Reba's hair behind her ear

Reba just looked at him she was having another contraction ''oooohhhhh'' she panted again

Dr George came into the room ''Hey guy's, how you doing?''

''In pain'' Reba said as her contraction finished

''Well let's see how dilated you are'' Dr George said putting her gloves on, she examined Reba ''7 cm's wow this baby sure does want to come out'' she said as she took the glove off and through it in the bin. ''It shouldn't be to long now i'll be back in 30 minutes to check''

Reba nodded then she had another contraction she grabbed Brock's hand and squeezed it tight ''Oh Brock I don't think I can do this'' she said as she was having a contraction.

''You can do it honey, I know you can'' he said and kissed her head ''You are so beautiful Reba Nell''

Reba smiled she had another contraction they were getting closer together now, and Reba had the sudden urge to push ''Brock I need to push''

''Honey don't push yet, wait for the doctor'' he said holding her hand

''I can't Brock, I really need to push'' she said trying t breath through the contraction

Brock ran to get the doctor luckily she was outside ''Dr George, I think she's ready''

Both Brock and the doctor returned to the delivery room ''Reba, Brock tell's me your ready to push?'' she said as she applied gloves and examining Reba.

''Yeah''

''Right well your 10 cm's. Right Reba i need you to listen very carefully when you feel another contraction I want you to push for ten seconds, OK?''

Reba nodded, soon after she felt another contraction ''I'm ready'' she said

''Right Reba push''

She did as she was told and pushed and Brock counted to 10

''Right I want you to do the same thing with the next contraction''

So Reba pushed again. Brock could tell how much pain she was in by the way she squeezed his hand because it felt like she was going to break his ''Good job honey you are doing so well''

''Good girl Reba, right on the next push I need it to be a bit longer, ok just as the head is close''

Reba nodded

''Ok push''

Reba did as she was told ''Oh my gosh you don't know how much this hurts' right now!'' she screamed and carried on pushing

''Right the head's out, Brock come here, there's your babies head'' the doctor smiled

''wow the baby, has hair like Kyra did when she was born'' Brock became a little emotional

''Reba one more push and the baby will be out''

She was crying she'd forgotten how much child birth hurt ''Ok''

''Push''

Reba pushed with all her might until she heard the baby cry, she gasped and collapsed on the bed

''Look'' the doctor said ''Showing them the baby''

''It's a girl Brock, we have a little girl, look she's so small'' she cried tears of joy

''I'm just gonna go clean her up a little bit ok''

''Be careful with her'' Reba said

She looked at Brock and smiled ''We did it''

''I know, god Reba I'm so proud of you'' he said and kissed her on the lips

The doctor came back with a screaming but tiny baby ''Congratulations guy's 5lbs 13 oz'' she passed her to Reba.

Reba took the baby from the doctor ''Hi baby, you finally decided to come out then'' Reba giggled as she was crying, she played with her little fingers and toes ''Brock she's tiny'' she said looking at him

''Yeah and she's beautiful, welcome to the world baby'' Brock stroked her little head and kissed

''Do we have a name for bay Hart?'' the Dr asked

''Shelby'' Reba replied ''Shelby Leigh Hart''

The doctor smiled and left the new parents to it.

Reba kissed Shelby on the head ''Perfect''

She then looked at Brock ''Thank you''

Brock looked at her ''For what?''

''For giving me a beautiful baby girl'' she smiled

''Your welcome''

Reba kissed him on the mouth and sighed a happy sigh today was the happiest day of her life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reviews really glad you like the story and thanks to Reba the country queen for all of your help. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :D**

* * *

The next day Brock drove to the hospital to pick Reba and Shelby up, the doctor kept them both in over night for observation. He left all the kids at home, they were planning a little surprise party for when Reba got home.

Brock pulled up into the hospital parking lot, he grabbed Shelby's seat from the back and made his way to get and get both of his girl's.

As he walked into the room, he saw Reba playing with the baby, she was rubbing her nose with Shelby's and she was kissing her on the lip's ''I love you baby'' she whispered. Brock smiled at her, he loved how great of a mother Reba was, he loved her and he loved their daughter. Reba saw him out of the corner of her eye and smiled ''Hey honey''.

Brock smiled back and walked over to her giving her a kiss ''Hey Sweetie', hi baby'' he said as he bent down to kiss Shelby on the head.

''How do I look?'' Reba said as she stood back and held Shelby

''Like a mother'' Brock replied with a smile.

Reba smiled back ''Can we go home now?''

Brock nodded ''Yep''

Reba smiled and then she placed Shelby into her car seat, she giggled and Brock looked at her confused.

''Look how small she is compared to this?'' she said as she pointed to the seat

Brock laughed ''Awww''

* * *

They were on their way home when home and all Reba did was stare at her little baby fast asleep, she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful little baby right in front of her. she then thought about the kids and whether Brock had told them, ''Hey Brock, did you tell the kids?''

''Yep, they are waiting for us at home?'' he said with a smile

''Really?''

''Yes Reba''

''What all of them?'' Reba was surprised she didn't think Kyra and Jake would be able to come home

''Yep all of them''

''Oh'' the she burst into tears

''Oh Reba what's the matter?'' Brock was concerned

''All my babies are home, I've missed them, today we can actually be a big family'' she said sniffing

Brock just chuckled, he was told that Reba could still get a little emotional.

They pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car and made their way to the front door

''Erm Reba have you forgotten something or should I say someone?'' He said noticing that she didn't get Shelby out of the car

''What? Oh Craaaap'' She started to cry ''How could I forget my baby, Sorry Shelby mommy's coming'' she said as she ran back to the car to get her out.

Brock shook his head ''What am i going to do with her?'' he said to himself

He waited for her to come back and then let themselves in

''SURPRISE!'' everyone shouted

Reba gasped and put her hand over mouth, she wasn't expecting her family to throw a little party for her ''Wow, what's all this?'' she asked with a smile

''It's just a little something we wanted to do to welcome you and Shelby home'' Cheyenne said with a big grin as she went to go and look her baby sister ''awwwww, she's tiny and very very cute'' she said pulling away the blanket ''Can I hold her?'' she asked looking up at Reba

Reba chuckled ''She's your sister Cheyenne do want you want with her''

Cheyenne clapped her hands together and took Shelby out of her car seat, she smiled and had a little tear in her eye ''Hi Shelby, I'm your big sister Cheyenne'' she said as she kissed the top of Shelby's nose

''Hey move over it's my turn'' Kyra snapped

''Shut up Kyra'' Cheyenne snapped

''No you shut up Cheyenne'' Kyra snapped back

Reba rolled her eye's ''Guy's knock it off, Cheyenne give Shelby to Kyra''

''Oooookkkkkkkk'' Cheyenne whined and passed the baby to her sister

Reba chuckled ''Some thing's never change'' she said to herself as she went to sit on the couch.

* * *

After everyone had finished passing Shelby around and had their little family get together, they decided to leave Reba and Brock to it, just so they could get used to having Shelby about and so Shelby could get used to her new surrounding's. Shelby wasn't a very fussy baby, the only time she would cry was if she was hungry or needing a diaper change, any other time she would just sleep, occasionally looking up at Reba to check if she was still there and then would close her eye's and go back off to sleep.

Reba was really excited to show Shelby her new home , she went into every single room and told her who they belonged to, she came to the final room ''And this room baby girl is your room'', it was white with a teddy bear wallpaper it had a moses basket, changing table, a rocking chair and loads of other thing's ''You will be right next door to mommy and daddy, so when you cry we will her you'' she said in a baby voice and kissed her on top of the head.

Shelby was too bust sleeping, but Reba knew she would be comfortable, so Reba placed her in her little basket and put a little night light on and kissed her on the top of the head ''Night night precious'' she whispered as she left the room. Reba then made her way to her's and Brock's room, she walked in to see Brock was already comfy, he wasn't asleep he was just laying there staring up at the ceiling.

''Penny for your thought's'' Reba said to him as she got in next to him

''Oh I was just thinking how surreal this all is, I never thought in a million years we would ever be back together and having another baby together''

''Me either'' Reba said as she yawned ''I'll tell you what that kid has knocked me out, I'm to old for this giving birth stuff''

''Yeah but you love it'' he said wrapping his arm around Reba

She smiled ''Yeah''

''You made me so proud yesterday'' Brock said

''Really why?''

''Well just watching you bringing our little girl into the world, and in that much pain, but yet you only complained once, you were so calm, it's amazing''

Reba smiled ''I have done it 4 times Brock, yet when it's happening you somehow forget the pain and just concentrate on wht your gonna get out of it''

''Well i am still very proud of you Reba Nell''

''Thank you''

She kissed Brock on the lips ''Goodnight'' she whispered as she closed her eye's ''Love you''

Brock Smiled ''Night, love you too''


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Brock had decided to get up a little bit earlier to go and make breakfast for Reba, he left her asleep as she was up a few times in the night with Shelby, Brock did offer but Reba said no. Brock decided he would make a big breakfast, he made pancakes, waffles, toast, he even cut up a load of fruit, he was just making the coffee, when he saw Reba walking in the kitchen with a very wide awake baby

''ah good morning my to very beautiful girls, and how are you on this fine morning?'' Brock said in a very jolly voice

''Better now we have had some sleep, huh Shelby?'' Reba smiled and kissed her head ''Wow you have been busy'' she said looking at all the food Brock had made

''Yeah i thought i would treat you to a nice breakfast'' he gave Reba a big grin

''Oh honey you didn't have to do all this, toast would have been fine'' she said as she sat down carefully at the table

''Yeah but I love you'' he kissed her

''Well I love you to'' she smiled then she looked down at Shelby ''I love you to baby girl'' she kissed her head

''Do you want me to take her?'' Brock asked holding his arms out

Reba passed Shelby to him ''Thank you''

''Hey Reba would you ever do this again?''

Reba was confused ''Do what?''

''Have another baby?''

Reba nearly choked on her coffee ''Brock we've only just had Shelby''

Brock rolled his eyes ''I know that, but in the future?''

''Well maybe, but don't you think we are a little to old?''

Brock thought for a minute ''I never really thought of it like that''

Reba opened her mouth but before she could speak the phone rang ''Oh here take Shelby I'll get it'' Brock gave Shelby back to Reb and went an answered the phone ''Hello?''

''Brock it's Jack''

''Hey Jack''

''I have a date for your divorce proceedings?''

''OK''

''It's next week''

''Next week, well that was quick ok well let me know details nearer the time''

''Will do, later Brock''

''Later Jack''

Brock went back to sit with Reba ''That was Jack I have to go to court next week''

''Next week, that was quick'' Reba replied

''I know I can't wait for it to be final then we can organize our wedding'' he smiled

''Me to I'm excited''

Brock smiled at Reba he didn't think he could love Reba as much as he did, he was so happy to finally be back where he belongs, with his family.

* * *

A few hours later Brock had gone to work, so it was just Reba and Shelby. Reba had just finished feeding her after she screamed her head of 20 minute's because she was hungry, she certainly had a pair of lungs on her. ''Is that better now?'' Reba asked in her baby voice Shelby cooed as if to say yes and Reba smiled and kissed her on the head.

''So my baby what shall we do as your wide awake?'' she said as she placed Shelby down on her lap so she was looking straight at her, Shelby was that small she actually fitted on Reba's lap ''You are small, but very very cute, you are smaller than what your brother and sister's were when they were born'' Reba smiled she loved Shelby so much already and she was only 2 days old but she just sensed that Shelby needed that love maybe because she was so much younger than the other's Reba felt more love for her ''You are one very precious little girl, and mommy will always be here if you need me because this world has changed so much since Cheyenne Kyra and Jake were born''. Reba was scared for Shelby in a way because the world had changed and it wasn't as safe is it was when the other's were kids which is why Reba will be watching Shelby's every move as she get's older.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again for the reviews guys and to Reba the country queen for all of your help. I know someone has asked me to update more often but unfortunately I work full time so there will only be times where you will get the odd Chapter but weekends I will do my best to write up as much as I can when I'm not doing anything. You may get alot today but you may nit as I don't feel 100% I'm a little bit ill ugh. But here is more as requested :D**

* * *

A week later and Brock and Reba were walking into the courtroom, today was the day that Brock's divorce with BJ became final, he was so happy because that meant he could finally start to plan his marriage to Reba. He had Reba holding onto one arm and he was carrying Shelby in the other, he could see BJ out of the corner of his eye, he wanted to rub the fact that he was happy in BJ's face so he slapped Reba's butt it made her jump ''Honey not now there are people here'' she said winking at him. Brock just smiled. They went to found their seats, Shelby was starting to get a little agitated so Reba took her out of her seat ''There you go baby, is that better?'' she asked as she kissed Shelby's nose, Shelby started to gurgle and play with her hands. Reba smiled at her, she was so bust playing with Shelby that she didn't notice Brock had got up and gone to speak to BJ. When she looked around to see where Brock had gone her face went from a smile to a sad look, her bottom lip started to quiver because she saw them smiling and laughing, she then saw Brock shake BJ's hand and quickly made out she was playing with Shelby before Brock saw her looking at them, he came back and sat next to them, he kissed Shelby on the head and and then kissed Reba.

''So what did you and BJ and talk about?'' she asked looking at him

''Oh she just wanted to wish us luck and hoped that we will be very happy together'' he smiled

''Anything else?'' Reba was convinced at all

''She said that you look great a week after giving birth and how adorable Shelby is''

''She really said that?'' Reba was in shock after all she thought that BJ was jealous

''Yes Reba she really said that''

''Oh ok'' Reba looked over at BJ and smiled, BJ smiled back ''Brock I'm gonna go and talk to her'' she got up with Shelby and walked over to BJ

''Hey BJ'' she said with a small smile

''Hey Reba, how are you doing?''

''Yeah, I'm good thanks'' She said nervously

''Look Reba I don't want you to feel awkward, you and Brock were meant to be and I'm really happy that you two worked things out and hey you got a beautiful little girl out of it''

Reba smiled ''Thanks, hey do you want to hold her?''

''Erm o...o...ok'' BJ gulped and smiled

''It's fine she's not fussy'' She passed Shelby to BJ

BJ smiled ''Hey pretty girl, oh wow don't you look like your mommy. You have yourself a great mother there she will always be there when you need her and she will always help you when you need it, so your gonna love her, I know I do she has been a great friend to me and she always will be'' she smiled and handed Shelby back to Reba.

Reba smiled and gave BJ a hug ''Thank's BJ''

The judge came in so Reba went and sat back next to Brock.

After both Brock and BJ were called to the stand the judge took a few minutes and came back ''Brock Enroll Hart and Miss Barbara Jean Booker, I now pronounce you divorced, case closed''

Brock had a great big grin on his face and Reba smiled ''Now we can start planning our wedding'' she said as she kissed him

''We most certainly can, let's go home''

* * *

A few months later and Shelby was now 3 months old, she was a lot more alert and she began to recognize people and other thing's, she was in her bouncy chair playing with a rattle whilst Reba was in the kitchen making herself some lunch all she could here was Shelby squealing and giggling at the rattle, she smiled to herself, she couldn't believe that Shelby was already three months old. She jumped when she heard Shelby scream and cry, she went running into the living room to see BJ holding her ''Oh BJ it's you''

''Well duuuuuh, er why is Shelby screaming like that''

''Probably because she was quite happy playing in her bouncy chair'' Reba took Shelby from BJ and as soon as she was in Reba's arm she started to smiling and cooing at Reba ''Oh didn't you like the big giant blond'' she said to Shelby in her baby voice, Shelby just giggled

''She never did that before'' BJ sulked

''Because BJ you don't see her all the time, she recognizes people now, man if I was a 3 month old and saw you towering over me like a giant then I'd scream''

''Hey!''

Reba just laughed she loved making fun of BJ

''So have yo and Brock got a date for the wedding yet?'' Bj asked

''Yes BJ, June''

''Ohhhh, have you got a dress yet?'' BJ was excited

Reba shook her head

''Why not?''

''Because I don't have anybody to go with'' Reba huffed

''Erm hello'' BJ waved her arm around ''I'll go with you''

''Really?'' Reba was shocked at the offer

''Of course you are my best friend after all'' BJ grinned

Reba shuddered ''Oh well thanks buddy''

''No problem Reeb's''


	17. Chapter 17

Reba was getting herself and Shelby ready so that they could go dress shopping for the wedding, Reba had just finished getting herself ready and all she had to do was put Shelby in her pushchair and wait for BJ.

''Knock knock'' BJ said as she walked in the front door

''Oh hey BJ'' Reba said as she walked down the stairs with a now 4 month old Shelby

''Hey Reba'' she smiled ''Hey Shelby'' she held out her arms but then Shelby started screaming and hid her face in Reba's chest

''Shelby it's ok it's only BJ'' she kissed Shelby's head

BJ was a upset ''Why doesn't she like me?''

Reba felt bad for her ''I'm sorry BJ maybe once she get's to know you a little bot more she will be ok''

BJ nodded ''OK, so are you ready to go shopping?''

Reba smiled ''Yep, come on baby let mommy put you in the pushchair'' she gave Shelby another kiss and put her in, Shelby wasn't happy but once she started moving she was fine.

''So do you know what kind of dress you want?'' BJ asked making conversation

''hmmmmm well I would like a long white strapless gown'' Reba smiled as she fantasized about it

BJ grinned ''And what about bridesmaid dresses?''

Reba smiled ''Well Cheyenne is maid of honor so I want her to have a light pink dress and Kyra and Shelby will have lilac dresses''

''Cool'' BJ smiled

They got to the first bridal store where there were thousands of dresses ''Wow'' Reba said as she looked at all the dress

BJ smiled as she saw a dress ''Here Reba what about this?'' she held it up and showed Reba

''Barbara Jean I am not wearing that to my wedding'' Reba was horrified the dress was awful it was all flare and puffy

''It will look good on you'' BJ replied

''NO!" Reba snapped

''Ahhhh man'' BJ whined

''Quit whining or go home'' Reba hissed as she walked off

Reba kept looking around and something caught the corner of her eye, she turned and smiled, there was a beautiful long white gown, the exact same one she described to BJ ''BJ! come here!''

BJ ran over to Reba ''What?''

Reba pointed to the dress ''That's it, that's the dress I described to you''

BJ's mouth dropped open ''Wow Reba that is gorgeous, quick go and try it on'' BJ squeeled

''Oh ok, but what about Shelby?''

''I'll watch her, she's asleep she won't notice''

Reba smiled ''Ok back in a minute'' She went to the dressing room to go and try on the dress. A few minutes later she returned from the dressing room wearing the dress, BJ's mouth dropped ''Oh Reba you look you look just... oh my i think I'm gonna cry''

Reba rolled her eye's ''BJ stop that!''

''I'm sorry you just look so stunning in that dress''

Reba smiled ''Really?''

''Yeah''

''Well then, this is it'' Reba had the biggest grin on her face ''Now it's just the bridesmaids dresses''

BJ nodded ''Well you go and get that and I'll have a look''

''Ok but don't pick anything that's gonna make my daughter's look like clowns''

BJ scoffed ''Would I?''

Reba rolled her eye's and turned to go and get the dress, when she came back, she saw that Shelby was missing form her push chair, she started to panic ''Hey mommy look at me'' BJ said talking for Shelby

''BJ dont you ever do that to me... Awwwww'' Reba's eyes began to well up

''Do you like it?'' BJ asked

Reba wiped a tear away from her eye and took her daughter fro BJ ''It's a beautiful little dress, I love it'' she smiled ''You look very cute honey'' Shelby gurgled and started to flap and giggle

''And these for Cheyenne and Kyra?''

''Wow BJ they're are gorgeous too, I love them'' she smiled

''Good we are done here then'' BJ grinned

* * *

Later that evening Brock had just got in from work to see Reba feeding Shelby her first lot of baby food

''Look's like someone is having fun'' Brock chuckled as he saw the food all over Shelby's face and in her hair

''Oh hey daddy, yeah look's like little missy here needs a bath'' Reba smiled ''Good day?''

''Yep, I have something for you?'' Brock smiled and handed Reba an envelope

''Ohhhh what is it?''

''Well open it an find out''

Reba opened the envelope and pulled out two ticket's to the Bahamas, she was shocked ''Bah... but... how...who ...when?''

Brock chuckled ''Honeymoon''

''Ahhhh we're going to the Bahamas for our honeymoon!'' she screeched and started jumping up down, then she started to kiss Brock passionately ''Thank you''

''Your welcome'' He said and kissed her again ''How about after we put little miss Shelby to bed we have a bit of mommy daddy time''

Reba grinned ''Oh that sounds like a great idea'' she smiled and turned to Shelby ''Come on Shelbs let's go give you a bath''

''bababababababa'' Shelby cooed

Reba giggled ''Yeah baby bababababa''

* * *

Once Reba had put Shelby to bed, she made her way to her bedroom where Brock was waiting for her, with another gift it was a big box ''What's that?'' Reba asked pointing to it

''Open it and find out'' Brock said as he passed it to her

Reba untied the ribbon and took the top off the box and inside it was some very sexy lingerie, Reba smiled and pulled it of the box, it was a very see through silk gown which was white, she held it up ''What am I doing with this?'' she gave him the sexy look

''Well your going to put it on and I'm going to take it off'' He grinned

Reba smiled and turned to go into the bathroom, a few minutes later she came back into the bedroom wearing this gown, Brock started drooling and Reba smiled ''So?''

Brock got up and walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss ''Beautiful'', Reba was breathing heavy she wanted Brock more than ever, they hadn't made love since Shelby was born, she whispered into his ear ''Make love to me''

Brock smiled and did what he was asked.

After they had finished making love they lay in each other's arm's ''Can you believe our baby girl is nearly 6 months old?'' Reba asked

''I know, how quick as that gone, before we know it she will be 18 and going off to college''

Reba hit him ''OUCH! why did you do that?''

''I told you, she's not going anywhere, I'm going to chain her to the bed''

Brock laughed ''Can you believe we are getting married next month?''

''I know I'm so excited, I got my dress today''

''Oh I cant wait to see it'' Brock smiled

''I think your going to love it'' Reba smiled back

She then kissed him passionately again and climbed on top of him, but was disturbed by Shelby screaming.

''Craaaaaaaappppppppppp''


	18. Chapter 18

Today was finally here it was the Day of Reba and Brock's wedding, Reba was so excited but nervous at the same time, she literally had five hours to get herself ready then she had to get Shelby ready Cheyenne and Kyra were capable of dressing themselves. Whilst Shelby was having a little nap Reba decided to her hair and makeup, she went for neutral colors such as a her light shade of pink for her eye's and a pink blush with a light shade of lip gloss, she had her hair half up half down with a silver tiara, she had just finished, when there was a knock on the door ''come in''

The door opened and in walked Cheyenne, Kyra, and Shelby, Reba was in shock they all looked so beautiful ''Wow guys you look amazing'' she started to well up

''No mum don't cry, you will have to do your make up again'' Cheyenne said

''I'm sorry you all just look so beautiful''

''mamamamamamama'' Shelby babbled

Reba gasped ''What did you just say baby?''

''mamamamama'' Shelby babbled again

Reba put her hand on her chest ''Awwwww my baby said mama'' she smiled ''Quick let me take a picture of my three beautiful girls''

''Ahh man'' Kyra whined

''Shut up Kyra'' Cheyenne snapped

''You shut up Cheyenne'' Kyra snapped back

''Hey! Knock it off!'' Reba shouted ''Now just stand together and let me take a picture''

The girls did as they were told and they let Reba take a picture ''Perfect'' Reba said as she looked at it ''Right guys you gonna help me put on my dress''

They both nodded so Kyra placed Shelby on the floor she was already able to sit up on her own and get on her hands and knees but couldn't grasp crawling yet, until today, she just moved ''Oh my mom look Shelby's crawling'' Kyra said with a smile

''What where?'' she gasped ''Shelby you did it baby you crawled, clever girl'' she smothered her in kisses

''Mamamama'' Shelby giggled

Reba laughed ''Yeah baby mama''

They quickly got Reba ready and once she was done she smiled ''So how do I look?''

''Beautiful'' Cheyenne and Kyra said both in unison

Reba smiled ''Oh is Jake here yet, he is meant to be giving me away'' she asked as she checked the clock

''Yeah, he has been downstairs for the last hour'' Kyra said

''Oh well then let's go'' She said as she picked Shelby up and walked out of the room and made her way downstairs

''Hey Jake'' Reba said as she stood at the bottom step

''Oh hey mo...wow'' Jake's eye's widened and he looked Reba up and down ''Mom you look beautiful'' he smiled

Reba smiled back at him ''Thank you honey, now are you ready to go?''

''Yep'' Jake made a loop in his arm so Reba could put her's through it ''Let's go''

* * *

Brock was standing up at the front of church waiting for Reba to arrive, he decided he would have Van for his best man

''Van have you got the rings?'' Brock asked he was very nervous

Van checked his pocket's ''Yep got them'' he smiled ''Nervous Mr H''

''Kind of nervous and excited at the same time I cant wait to see Reba in her dress'' he smiled

''Well now you can'' Van replied

''What?'' Brock looked at Van

''Mrs H is waiting at the door'' he pointed over to the door way

Brock turned around ''oh''

The wedding march started playing and Reba walked down the aisle with Jake ''Are you ok mom?''

''Yep absolutely fine''

''Good, you look very beautiful, I love you''

Reba tried not to cry ''Thank you Jake, i love you too''

''Who gives away this woman to this man?'' The reverend asked

''I Jake Mitchell Hart give away this woman to this man'' he smiled and kissed Reba on the cheek, he then looked at Brock ''all yours now dad'' Jake hugged Brock

''Thanks son'' Brock smiled and turned to Reba ''Honey you look stunning'' he smiled

Reba smiled back ''well you don't look so bad yourself''

Brock took a deep breath ''Are you ready to become Mrs Reba Nell Hart again?''

Reba smiled ''Yes I am''

They proceeded with the service, it was lovely both Reba and Brock had written their own vowels as to which thy were both crying after they had said them, Cheyenne was crying like a baby, whilst Kyra was just giving her looks and was laughing at Shelby clapping her hand's and constantly repeating ''mamamama'' and laughing

The reverend finished with ''I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride''

Brock turned to Reba and kissed her ''I love you Mrs Hart'' he smiled

''I love you to Mr Hart'' Reba flashed him a smile

Everybody cheered and clapped as they walked out of the church hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Just after the wedding everybody began to make their way to the reception which was in a posh hotel. Reba and Brock had a limo waiting outside of the church for them, they got in and the driver took them to the hotel.

"We did it Reba?" He smiled and kissed her.

She smiled back "Yes we did".

"Thank you" Brock said holding Reba's hand.

Reba was confused "What for?"

"For everything, you gave me that second chance"

Reba smiled "Your welcome"

"You look very beautiful today" Brock smiled

"Thank you"

"You always look beautiful no matter what you do"

"Aww your so sweet, and that is why I love you" Reba smiled and kissed Brock on the lips.

They pulled up to the hotel "You ready to party Reba Nell?" Brock asked

Reba chuckled "Yep I am indeed, oh I forgot to tell you Shelby said mama mad crawled today" Reba smiled she was so proud of her baby

"Awww I missed it" Brock said sadly

"I'm sure she will show you" Reba said trying to make him feel better.

They got to the doors of the big function room to the hotel, they walked in and everybody clapped their hands. The room was so beautifully decorated, there were silver and white balloons on all of the tables, there were just married banners pinned up everywhere, there was silver confetti sprinkled all over the tables and the cake was lovely it was a white three tiered cake with a rose decoration around the edges and the bride and groom decoration on the top of it. Reba was crying she was overwhelmed and she was grateful to BJ for the effort she had put in to decorating the room. Reba wiped her eyes and smiled when she saw Shelby "Hey Princess" she said as she took her from Van and kissed her head.

"Mamamama" Shelby cooed and laughed

Reba laughed "You are so cute"

Shelby pointed to Brock "Da"

"What's that baby, you want to see daddy"

"Da" Shelby pointed again

"Brock I think Shelby wants her daddy" Reba said as she passed her to Brock

"Oh hey my baby" he kissed Shelby on the head

"Da" Shelby cooed and laughed

Brock laughed he was thrilled that Shelby could almost say Dada.

* * *

Later on during the day after they had all eaten, it was now time for speeches and Brock was first up, he clinked his glass with a spoon to get everybody's attention, "First of all I would just like to thank everybody for joining ids in celebrating our marriage. Secondly I would like to thank BJ for doing such a great job with decorating this place it's great. Now I would like to thank Reba my wife, this woman is an amazing woman. Now as some of you know this isn't the first time I have been married to Reba" he chuckled but stopped when he saw Reba glaring at him, he cleared his throat "Anyway I have known this woman for 30 years and for 20 of them we were married, but unfortunately that marriage ended. Reba will probably tell you that I was a butt for the way i treated her and I wouldn't blame her because I was. When were divorced I used to just barge in her house and make myself comfortable which used to bug the crap out of her. As the years went on we became friends and would always talk to each other, which was something we were never good at doing when we were married. I then realised just how much I had screwed up, I let Reba down and I let my kids down. It wasn't until the years went on that I realised just how much I missed having my family around and how much I missed having my best friend around" he turned to look at Reba and smiled "Each day I grow to love her more and more, she has given me four beautiful children, 3 in which are all grown up. My eldest daughter has a family off her own, my other daughter has also got a family of her own and has a career and my son is in his second year of college and I'm sure he will have a family of his own someday, I am proud of you all and I love you guys so much" he smiled and looked all three of them "Then we have our baby Shelby, who is beautiful in every way, I'm sure that one day she will grow up to be just like her mother, beautiful and loving, thank you Reba for being the perfect wife to me and a fantastic to mom to our kids, I love with you all my heart and I always will" he smiled at he, Reba was crying, she never heard Brock say such nice things until today, "Now I think Reba has a few words that she would like to say".

Reba wiped her eyes and stood up "Once again I would like to thank you all for coming and Thank you BJ for doing all of this" she smiled over at BJ "I would also like to thank my kids for all of their help and their love over the years, I am so very proud of you all, Cheyenne you have grown into a beautiful loving and caring woman and you are a fantastic mother, you get your kindness from your daddy which is great" she blew Cheyenne a kiss "Kyra, you are a smart and beautiful young woman who is just like her mother and will never take anyone's crap and you are also a great mom" she blew Kyra a kiss "Then we have Jake my not so little boy anymore, you have grown in to be a fine young man and I'm sure that one day you will make a great dad, just like your dad" she slew him a kiss "Then we have my baby, little Shelby" Reba smiled as she watched her daughter sleep in Cheyenne's arms "She is just beautiful" she took a deep breath "I wasn't sure about having another baby, I didn't know if I would be able to go through a safe pregnancy with my age and everything and as all you all know before I had Shelby I lost a baby. It was the hardest thing to ever have to deal with and so obviously I was reluctant to try again, but something happened that changed my mind. Then Shelby came into the world and wow, she is just perfect in every way, she's brought out the best in Brock and she brought out the best in me, she makes me feel young again and I wouldn't change her for the world, thank you Brock for giving me four beautiful kids and thank you for you, I love you very much"

Everybody cheered. "Now let's party!" Reba yelled.

* * *

Later on during the evening halfway through the party Reba and Brock's first wedding song came on 'Trisha Yearwood's How do I live'. Brock walked up to Reba and held his hand out "May I have this dance?" He smiled.

Reba smiled and hook his hand, they walked over to the dance floor and started dancing, they smiled at each other, then Reba placed her head on Brock's chest and closed her eyes and just carried on dancing. After the song had ended somebody from the crowd "take her garter off!".

"Ewwwww" all the kids said in unison, they didn't like it when they're parents got all mushy.

Both Reba and Brock laughed when they saw them. Brock went and got a chair and placed it in front of Reba. Reba sat down and smiled at Brock as he got on his hands and knee's " Are you ready?" He asked grinning

Reba nodded. Brock lifted up Reba's dress until he got the garter, then with his teeth he ripped it off her leg. Everyone started cheering apart from the kids who had they're eyes closed. Reba laughed "Your an idiot, do you know that?"

Brock smiled "Yeah but you love me" he kissed Reba

Cheyenne came running over "Mom, Dad it's time to go?"

"What already?" Reba couldn't believe how quick the time had gone

Cheyenne nodded and smiled "quick go throw your flowers"

Reba smiled and turned around, she threw the flowers and BJ caught them "I got them I got them!" She started jumping up and down.

Reba laughed and said goodbye to her kids. Then she said Goodbye to Shelby "Bye baby, mama will see you soon be a good girl for BJ ok?" She kissed Shelby and passed her to BJ she was crying.

Shelby started screaming "Mama!"

"Brock I can't I can't leave her" Reba was sobbing

"Honey she will be fine"

"Look at her she's screaming, I can't leave her like that"

"mama mama mama" Shelby screamed

"Wait let me go and say goodbye to her again"

"ahhhhhh Reba go quick" Brock was getting frustrated

Reba ran back over to Shelby and gave her kiss "I'll see you soon ok, I love you" she started crying even more

Shelby was going red in the face where she was screaming but Reba knew she would just make it worse if she went back, so she just carried on walking, she hated leaving her baby crying like that it broke her heart. They were waved as they drove off and Reba kept looking out of the car until she couldn't see anyone.

"Reba she will be fine it's a couple of weeks"

"But I have never been away from her that long" she was still sobbing

Brock shook his head Reba was like with all of them, she was to attached.


	20. Chapter 20

Reba and Brock had just boarded the plane, she was still quiet even on they way to the airport Reba was quiet, she was still sad that she left Shelby screaming liked that, she felt dreadful leaving her little baby crying. Brock could see that Reba was still upset he put his hand on Reba's arm "Honey she will be fine she still has Cheyenne"

Reba wiped away her tears "I know but I'm gonna miss her, I've never left her for this long before, what if she does something and we miss it" she sighed

Brock rolled his eyes "Reba she's 6 months old she can already do things"

"I know but I'm still gonna miss her"

"I'm gonna miss her to, hey once we get to the Bahamas we will call BJ and see how she's doing ok?"

Reba nodded "Ok"

"At least we get mommy and daddy time" Brock winked

Reba smiled, she missed spending time with Brock ever since Shelby was born, they never really got to do it anymore, Reba was a little frustrated where they hadn't done it so much, she thought maybe that was why she was cranky so much lately. She waited for the seatbelt sign to go off, she placed her hand on Brock's leg and ran it up his thigh and then squeezed the top of his leg. Brock jumped a little, he looked up to see Reba grinning at him, he knew what she was up to, her grin said it all.

She whispered into his ear "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes" she then bit his earlobe and got up and went to the bathroom.

Brock waited for five minutes which felt like a very long five minutes to him, he couldn't wait to have his way with her, he was getting he kept checking his watch, his palms were sweating where he was so excited. He checked his watch again and smiled when he saw that the five minutes was up, he got up out of his seat and made his way to the bathroom, he knocked on the door and before he could even look Reba grabbed him and pulled him in "Woah Reba..."

Reba cut him off by kissing him "Wow" he said after she pulled away

She smiled at him "did you like that?" She asked

Brock grinned and nodded and pulled into another kiss, moo lowered his hands down her back until he got to the end of her shirt and then he ran his fingers up her back causing her to moan a little, he smiled against her lips, he knew that it turned her on so he did it again and she did the exact same thing, he spun around and pushed Reba against the door, Reba just relaxed and left him carry on she knew he wanted it just as much as she did.

* * *

They arrived to the hotel, the views were amazing, they could see the ocean as they walked into the hotel, they walked into the hotel and Reba gasped, she was mesmerised at how beautiful it was inside "wow, this is better than the hotel in Paris" she whispered to herself. She waited for Brock to check them in and then made their way to their room "Well you surprised me on the plane Reba, I wasn't expecting that at all" Brock smiled

Reba had that sparkle in her eye she wasn't done yet "Oh well would you like it if I'd did again" she asked flirtatiously

Brock nodded slowly, he was shocked Reba never normally wanted to do it more than once in a day.

"Well then we better get to the room quick" she winked and did that grin she always did when she wanted something

Brock started to sweat. The elevator door opened and Brock grabbed Reba and ran to find their room, when they got there Brock swiped the key and pushed the door open, he threw the key on the floor and grabbed Reba and pulled her into a kiss, they didn't even bother looking around the room. They made love the whole night in the hot tub, in the shower, on the breakfast bar and of course the big king sized bed.

The next morning they just lay there fast asleep, when Reba suddenly woke up with the urge to throw up, she ran straight into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, she had been feeling strange for a few days but just thought it was a bug or something.

"Reba honey are you ok?!" Brock called from the bedroom

Reba placed her head on her hand "yeah", she flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom she looked terrible she was as white as a sheet.

Brock was really concerned "Honey are you sure your ok you look terrible"

"I don't know where that came from maybe its the food we ain't on the plane" she said rubbing her stomach

"Reba I ate the food I'm fine" Brock stated matter of factly

"maybe I'm coming down with a bug our something"

Brock nodded but he was slightly confused Reba was never that ill, yeah she used to get a cold but she would never throw up like that. He let Reba sleep and decided to fog for a walk along the beach, it was lovely the water was so blue, the sun was warm and there was a slight breeze, Brock was a little annoyed that Reba wasn't with, great honeymoon it turned out to be, his wife ends up with a bug so stays in bed all day. He made his way back to go and check on Reba, when he got there he saw that the bed was empty and had been made, he walked around the room and saw the door to the balcony door was open, he went and checked to see if Reba was there and she was, she was sitting on the chair.

"Hey honey are you feeling better?" Brock asked as he sat on one of the other chairs

Reba smiled "Yep" even though she looked uncomfortable

"Are you sure?"

Reba nodded "Yes Brock I'm fine"

* * *

As the week went on Reba would still get up every morning and throw up, they were due to go home that morning but Brock was in two minds "honey maybe we should stay until you feel better?" He was worried

Reba rolled her eyes "Brock Im fine honestly and I want to go home I miss my baby"

"Yeah but Reba if your sick..."

"Brock!" She snapped "I am fine"

Brock just nodded he didn't want to start an argument, he never won a fight when Reba was cranky.

He walked over to her and gave her kiss then pulled her into a hug "ahhh Brock" she winced and held onto her boobs.

"Honey what's the matter?"

"Wow this is so weird"

Brock was confused "What is?"

"The last time my boobs felt like this I was pregnant with Shelby, it's funny that... Oh no oh no oh no Brock is the a pharmacy anywhere near here?" Reba started flapping.

"there's one downstairs wh..." Brock never got to finish his sentence Reba was out of that door. She ran down to the pharmacy and went down to the aisle that sold pregnancy tests, she grabbed 2 payed for them and ran back to the room, she barged in and ran straight into the bathroom. Brock was stunned he tog ought his wife was going insane. He sat there and waited effort what felt like forever.

Reba came out of the bathroom her face had no expression what so ever other than her eyes glazed.

"Reba What's the...oh" he stopped when he saw what Reba was holding

She gave an awkward smile "Looks like we are gonna have another little Hart running around"


	21. Author note

**Thank you all for the reviews and thank you to Reba the country queen for all of your help, I'm sad to say that the story has come to an end but thank you for all of your support, Im really pleased you like it x**


End file.
